RaveHigh
by Elselbellkell
Summary: AU: The characters of rave are in highschool senior year! Everyone just wants to have a good time but what if Haru finds he has feelings for his best friend? What if she finds she has feelings for him too? Who knows what could happen! HaruXElie COMPLETE
1. School already?

AN: This is my first story and I hope it does alright. Please be kind! I dunno how long I'll keep it up. Depends on the reviews and how I feel it progresses. I promise that if enough people review and actually care about the story, I will not discontinue it. I hate it when authors discontinue. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Rave Master.

*BEEP*BEEP*WHAM*

A young white haired boy smacked down the snooze on his alarm.

"Gah, school already?" the boy groaned.

He slowly sat up in his bed and stretched.

Summer vacation was over along with the late night booze, bikini wearing girls, and mornings filled with sleep.

He wasn't sure which of those options he missed the most.

"Haru breakfast is ready!" a female voice echoed from downstairs.

"'Kay! Be down in a moment sis!"

Haru was seventeen and this was going to be his senior year of highschool. People always said senior year was the best year of your teenage life but Haru couldn't help thinking that highschool was crap, no matter what year you're in.

Haru searched the room for a pair of jeans and mentally cursed his remarkable talent for not putting things were they belong.

Once he found his pants he slipped into a clean white shirt and a not so clean black coat. Haru had white shaggy hair that was just long enough to go past his pierced ears and although his sister persisted that he get a haircut, he never once truly considered it.

Once dressed, Haru leaped downstairs, eager to get to his breakfast.

"Hey Kat. You working tonight?" Haru said, starting to munch on his eggs.

Kat was Haru's older sister and in her day, the most popular girl in GarageHigh.

didn't have to wonder why either. Her silky raven hair, sculpted body, and illuminating brown eyes were enough to make any guy go weak in the knees.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take the late night shift." She grabbed Haru's plate presuming he was done, although Haru could have argued he wasn't.

"You're going to overwork yourself. I have a job now. You don't need to take those late shifts anymore." Haru said as he struggled to get his boots on.

"We need the money Haru and you know it." Kat's face was filled with determination and Haru decided it would be unwise to argue any futher.

"Alright, alright," he squeaked, "I was just trying to help."

"I know," Kat gave a smile, "I didn't mean to snap."

"No big deal. Hey, what time is it?" Haru cocked his head to the side as he tried to make out the red letters on the clock from his distant position on the couch.

"It's eight." Kat said glancing at the stove timer.

"Oh shit! I'm late!" Haru sprang up and dashed out the front door.

"Goodbye to you too." Kat mumbled and began cleaning off the table.

----------------------------------------------------------

*DING*

The obnoxious school bell rang signaling the tired teens on campus it was time for their brains to become a sponge-like substance suitable for aliens to drink in a stew.

"I hate that sound." Musica groaned.

He was a boy the same age as Haru although Musica was slightly taller. He had three piercings on his left eyebrow and spikey black hair. He had quite the reputation with girls at school and was known as a womanizer.

"Well you should get used to it. Where's Haru anyway?" Elie raised a brow. Elie was also seventeen and considerably the hottest girl in school, although not the most popular.

She had short brown hair with bangs that graced her face. She had a voluptuous body that she quite frequently showed off.

She almost always wore a miniskirt, though the color and style varied. Today it was blue jean. She also wore a long sleeved, form-fitting, black v-neck along with her heart necklace and boots. "I have no idea. Late, no doubt. I wouldn't blame him. I mean we all got a little too drunk last night. Remember? Well I guess you wouldn't," Musica gave an evil cackle; "you started dancing on the table. Then you fell down and everyone saw up your sk-"

Musica's story was cut short by a livid Elie and her harder-than-expected fist.

"Asshole!" Elie's face was burning red.

"Ow! Damn Elie! That hurt!" Musica rubbed his jaw.

"Good!" Elie spat a stormed down the school corridors. She entered her new English class and took a seat next her good friend Julia.

"Hey girl! Why do you look so pissed?" Julia, like Elie, had a body that few could top. She had long wavy blonde hair that fell around her face. Her deep voice and uncanny ability to kick anybodies ass (be it boy or girl) intimidated all the guys in the school, except her boyfriend Let. "It's nothing. Just Musica being an ass but what else is new," Julia rolled her eyes in agreement, "So how was Hawaii?" Elie and Julia chatted away even as the teacher began giving the class rules and requirements which ironically included no talking.

Only the door busting open could bring their very important conversation of how hot the guys in Hawaii were to a stop.

Haru walked into the classroom out of breath and a little sweaty.

"Well look who decided to join us," Ms. Kay almost sang out. "Oh please no need to rush. After all your time is much more important than mine Mr. erh," the middle-aged woman shuffled through her clipboard to find the page which contained all the students names and their pictures that matched. "Ah yes, Glory. Mr. Haru Glory."

Haru looked at Ms. Kay a little uneasily and took a seat behind Elie.

"Since you feel that wasting my time is a suitable way to use yours you can stay after school today in my class for detention."

"But don't I at least get a warning?? It's only the first day and-" Haru started to plea but quickly closed his mouth when Ms. Kay shot him a glare of death.

Haru sank in his seat and Ms. Kay continued to talk about what was expected of her students. Elie turned in her seat to face Haru. "Sooo, how's it going?" she said with a giggle, knowing full well how "it" was going.

"Oh shut up." Haru groaned crossing his arms.

"Now, now Haru that's no way to talk to your best friend." Elie said waving a finger in Haru's face.

"Hmph." Was the only response she received and just as she was about to pat Haru's head she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Elie twirled around to see Ms. Kay glaring down at her. "Since you enjoy talking to Mr. Glory so much you too may stay after school for detention Ms.-" Ms. Kay began looking at her clipboard again but was interrupted when she heard the young girl say, "Elie."

"Yes Ms. Elie." The woman repeated and went back to talking.

Elie slumped down in her desk and Haru gave her a smug grin.

"Oh shut up." Was all she could say.

----------------------------------------------------

The first half of the day went by fairly quick and soon the bell rang for lunch.

"I never want to hear the word geometry again!" Elie threw her arms in the air with exasperation.

"I never want to hear the word biology again." Haru said rubbing his head.

"This is a horrible day! And I have to stay after school! Gah!" Elie flung herself on Haru, "Save me!" She squealed.

"Only if you save me by letting go of my neck!" Haru said in a choked voice.

Elie quickly let go of Haru and ran up to Julia who was sitting with Let.

"Save me!" Elie said clinging to both Let and Julia.

"Hrm? From what?" Julia asked curiously.

"From staying in detention with this evil fiend!" Elie squeaked, pointing to Haru.

"And just how am **I** evil??" Haru questioned taking a seat across from Let.

"Because you made Ms. Kay hate me! Oh how could such a thing happen! To be cursed with a fate like this!" Elie waved her arms in the air like no tomorrow and was just about to continue complaining when Musica showed up and sat next to Haru.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about." He said eyeing down one of Let's fries.

"Apparently I'm evil." Haru said, mouthful of pizza.

"Uh-huh." Musica grunted inattentively and reached a hand out to grab one of Let's fries but was smacked upside the head before he could reach it.

"Get your own food." Let almost growled.

Let was well respected at the school mostly because he respected everybody. Let had spiked bleach hair and wore a hoodie and black pants. His somewhat raspy voice and large muscles were enough to intimidate all the girls in school except his girlfriend, Julia.

"Aw c'mon Let! Just one fry?? One teensy-" Musica's pleads were cut short by an irritated Let and his response, "No."

"Hmph," Muica crossed his arms in defeat, "well anyway I came to ask you guys if you had heard about the party on Friday."

"Not yet, details dude." Julia said motioning Musica to continue.

"Well it's being thrown by some new girl-"

"Probably wants to make a good first impression." Let said finishing off the last of his fries to which Musica gave an almost unnoticeable whimper.

"Yeah," Haru agreed.

"Well nevermind that!" Musica said waving his hands, "Her parents are outta town and everyone says she's LOADED. Which as we all know means-"

"Free alcohol!" Elie jumped in the air with a squeal.

"Sounds fun," Julia said laughing at Elie's excitement.

"Maybe you should steer clear of the booze," Haru suggested looking at Elie.

"And why's that?" Elie retorted.

Haru took a gulp, he knew he'd have to choose his words very carefully.

"Well it's just that…" Haru gulped again.

"It's just that-what?" Elie asked impatiently.

"Well when you drink you have a habit of drinking too much. Like last week at Levy's party when you danced on the tables and then fell. Everybody kinda saw up your sk-"

*WHAM*

Haru's sentence was cut short by Elie's fist.

"I'll drink when I wanna drink! Got it?" Elie sounded furious and Haru had no choice but to nod his head to avoid another punch.

"C'mon Julia, let's go to to the bathroom." Elie stormed off dragging Julia along the way.

Once in the bathroom Elie felt free to vent.

"How dare he! That Haru makes me so mad! He can't tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" Elie crossed her arms and sank down on the floor in fury.

Julia looked at her friend with sympathy.

Elie reminded her of herself and how she could be a little too stubborn.

"Don't be too mad Elie," Julia said sliding down beside the brunette, "Haru only wants to help. He cares about you." Julia stroked Elie's hair and Elie nodded saying, "I guess you're right. Haru does only want what's best for me."

*DING*

The bell rang signaling for lunch to end. "I suppose I'll forgive him." Elie sat up and gave Julia a smile.

----------------------------------------------

The second half of the school day went by a little slower than the first and when the bell finally rang for the students to leave everyone dashed out with new found excitement.

Everyone that is, except Haru and Elie.

"It's not so bad." Julia said trying to cheer Elie up, "A half an hour goes by fast!"

Elie was not comforted.

Suddenly Let showed up and put an arm around Julia's shoulder, "Hey, you ready to go?" He said motioning to the door.

"Yeah. Call me later Elie, 'kay?" Julia said waving.

"'Kay." Elie replied solemnly. Elie slowly made her way to the English department and stopped in front of her class.

She sighed and opened the door.

Haru was already in a desk messing with his pen and Ms. Kay was busy grading papers.

"Glad to see you made it." Ms. Kay said nonchalantly.

Elie sat next to Haru and got to work on chipping her pink nails (a nervous habit she had picked up somewhere).

There was a minute or two of silence and then-

*BLING*

Suddenly the phone rang causing Haru to jump and Elie to give a small squeal to which Haru chuckled.

"Hello English department, Ms. Kay speaking." Ms. Kay answered, "Yes, mhm, yes. Alright, I'll be down in a moment."

Ms. Kay hung up the phone with a click and sat up.

"I'm going down to the office for a very important matter and I expect you two to behave when I'm gone. I will return shortly." She opened the door and exited the room.

"Well at least now we can talk." Haru said turning to Elie who immediately stopped chipping her nails.

"Haru," she said in a somewhat small voice, "I'm sorry for punching you earlier, you were just trying to give me good advice and I wasn't listening."

Elie's brown eyes were staring straight into Haru's gray ones and for seemingly strange reason Haru couldn't speak.

But that only lasted a moment.

"Nah, I understand," He said, sounding a little flustered.

What was wrong with him? It was just Elie, he really needed to get a grip.

"So we're cool?" Elie questioned.

"Of course," Haru replied with a smile.

"So do you wanna go to that party?" Elie asked curiously. "Yeah, sounds like a good time. Plus Musica said the girl is loaded so it'll probably be a nice house. You know like a celebrity."

Haru threw his hands in the air to signify how big the house would likely be.

Elie laughed.

The two continued their conversation with the occasional squeal from Elie and laugh from Haru. They continued until Ms. Kay returned and told them they could go home.

Once outside of the class they began their chatter again.

"No, no, no Haru!" Elie shouted with disgust, "If aliens were real they wouldn't care about conquering Mars! It's all about earth. Earth is the life sustaining planet, the one with intelligent beings! What does Mars have? A bunch of red sand and rocks."

"Yes but think about it," Haru said waving a finger to Elie, "Mars USE to be a life sustaining planet and aliens could probably return it to normal if they wanted to. But I don't think aliens are concerned with whether or not a planet can sustain life. It's all about the size."

"That's what she said." Elie giggled.

"Wow." Haru rolled his eyes at his friend while she just smiled.

They reached the school parking lot where Haru asked, "Hey, you wanna ride home?"

"Sure." Elie said and ran up to Haru's car calling shotgun, despite Haru's argument that nobody was there to take shotgun away from her.

Haru got in and started up the car which immediately began blasting Led Zeppelin causing both Haru and Elie to jump.

"Oops," Haru grinned turning down the music, "I forgot I left on the radio."

"Uh-huh." Elie rolled her eyes and they were off.

They drove out of the school and down the road until a neighborhood came into view.

They passed house upon house until reaching Elie's.

Haru put on the brakes and Elie hopped out.

"Wanna come inside for a bit?" Elie asked leaning down to the car window.

"Sure but I can't stay too long." Haru replied turning off the gas.

Elie walked up to her house and pulled out a key from her pocket.

She opened the door and dropped her backpack on the living room couch.

Elie's house was a one story and relatively small.

It had three bedrooms, a master and two other small ones.

Elie lived with her brother Jed, who had allowed her to have the master room.

Elie and Haru walked inside. Elie's room was filled with posters of rock bands.

Despite her appearance Elie was quite the music junkie.

Elie, like Haru, had no parents.

Haru's parents had died in a car accident when he was three and he had lived with his aunt until his sister was old enough to take care of both of them.

Elie's story was a bit more tragic.

Elie had lost her parents when she was nine to a shooting.

Her parents had taken Elie and her brother Jed to go see a movie.

Elie's mother had searched her wallet and found that she needed to stop by an ATM to get some cash.

Elie's father had got out with her mother to retrieve the money when a man with a gun came up to them.

Elie and her brother, who was only thirteen, watched helplessly as the man shot both their parents, grabbed the money and ran.

Elie was forever haunted by the sight of her parents lying on the floor, covered in blood.

She had never told anybody the real story of her past except Haru.

That night she had cried her heart out and Haru had stroked her hair for comfort.

They had been close before that but Elie revealing the truth of her past had created a bond between her and Haru that she had with no one else.

"Where's Jed?" Haru asked once in Elie's room.

He felt a little uneasy about Jed.

Jed was very protective of Elie and was careful of who she hungout with.

Musica wasn't even allowed to step one foot in the house when Jed was there.

And although Jed didn't hate Haru, he didn't trust him either.

Haru always felt an uncomfortable tension when Jed was around.

"At work. He's taking the late night shifts now." Elie said sitting on her bed.

Haru felt relieved, "Kat's been doing the same thing."

"Oh. Hey can you help me with my Geometry homework?" Elie said as sweetly as possible while holding a large textbook to Haru's face.

"I see how it is. You're only friends with me for Geometry!" Haru shouted pointing a finger. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top??" Elie pleaded pursing her lips.

"Seducing me isn't going to work, you user." Haru retorted backing away a little.

"Please?" Elie persisted inching closer.

"Hey! I said that doesn't work!" Haru said turning a little red.

Elie abruptly looped her arms around Haru's neck causing him (and her) to fall off the bed. "Gah! Elie! Look what you've done!" Haru yelped in pain.

Elie just flashed an innocent smile while Haru glared.

Suddenly her door flew open and Jed stood at the entrance.

"What the hell is going on here!?" He roared in fury and it was at this moment that Elie noticed her legs were a bit tangled with Haru's and how wrong the scenario looked altogether.

Haru noticed it too and turned a deep shade of red while Elie scrambled to get off of him. "HARU!" Jed roared again and before he knew it Haru had dashed out of the room and the house.

"See you tomorrow!" Elie yelled after him.

Haru gave a quick wave and drove off.

"Jed why are you home so early?" Elie pried.

"I'm on my lunch break. Just what the hell were you two doing?" Jed asked a bit gentler then before.

"Homework," Elie said and went into her room.

"Homework, huh?" Jed repeated and rolled his eyes.

AN: Chapter one is finished! I don't know how happy I am with it:/ I'll hopefully make it better has the story progresses. Please review! Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructional criticism and not people being just flat out rude. I hope everyone has enjoyed the first chapter


	2. The party

AN: I really wanna get this story going so I decided to update quickly. I hope people are enjoying it. Well here's chapter two!

The rest of the week was bombarded with homework, lectures, and all in all progressed quite slow. So naturally when Friday came the students were quite ready for some recreational time. Better known as becoming as intoxicated as possible.

"So Musica, were does that girl live anyway?" Haru questioned as he Musica, and Elie made their way to the school parking lot.

"Uh, I think it's in that Nigel Creek neighborhood. You know, with all the fancy houses." Musica looked around for any teachers and finding none lit a cigarette as they entered the parking lot.

"You know those are bad for you." Elie commented making her way to Haru's car, assuming she would get a ride. "Yeah? So is alcohol." Musica retorted with a raised brow.

"Yeah but those give you lung cancer."

"Everything gives you cancer."

"Uh-uh."

"Name one thing that doesn't"

"Pillows and blankets. That's two things."

"What?"

"C'mon you guys. I wanna get home." Haru said leaning on his car. "Yeah Musica." Elie stuck out her tongue and climbed into the vehicle.

"Of course you can have a ride home! No trouble at all! Thanks for your concern in _**asking me**_." Haru said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "No problem!" Elie's muffled voice said from inside the car followed by an obnoxious smile.

"Hey so I'll see you guys tonight?" Musica asked making his way down the lot. "Yeah. I'll give you a call!" Haru shouted and started the ignition.

"So you think they'll have enough beer?" Elie chirped with another smile. Haru rolled his eyes. "I don't think anybody is gonna have 'enough' beer for you, miss drunkers."

Elie waved a finger. "Hey I take offense in that!" "Uh-huh. Hey can you put in that Queen CD?" Haru motioned to the CD collection in-between the seats. "Yep. Greatest hits part one, or two?" Elie held both CDs in the air. "Mmm…one." Haru said turning on his left signal. "Mkay. Hey lets listen to Killer Queen." Elie said making her way to number three on the CD count.

"Haru?" Elie questioned after a minute or two. "Yeah?" Haru answered pulling into her neighborhood. "Do you think you can give me a ride to the party tonight?" Elie inquired as Haru pulled up to her house. "Sure, not a problem. I'll pick you up at ten then?"

"Yep. So it's a date." Haru was taken aback and it took Elie a moment to register what she had just said. "I mean it's a…erh…meeting." She said with a somewhat awkward giggle. "Yeah." Haru said loosing up. "See you at ten."

-------------------------------

"So black or pink? I was leaning more towards the pink myself but I dunno black is more of a night color." Elie was holding two dresses and putting them up to her body.

One was pink with spaghetti straps, a low-cut front and looked to be quite tight, while the other looked almost the same but shorter and black.

Julia, who had come over to get ready with Elie, was on the bed lying on her stomach reading the latest issue of Cosmopolitan with the column title being 'Ten ways to know he's _**the one**_. "Oh definitely black." She said eyeing down the outrageously small dress.

"Really? It's quite revealing but I've never worn it before…" Elie looked in the mirror pondering whether or not she should wear such a dress.

"All the more reason to wear it!" Julia chirped whilst beginning to remove the rollers from her hair, "Besides in dress like that, you're gonna get_**ALL**_ the guys attention."

"Yeah but…" Elie felt a little uneasy about getting _all_ the guys attention, after all she was just one girl.

"There are no buts about it!" Julia said applying her eyeliner, "Trust me, and wear the damn dress."

"Well if you say so." Elie replied deciding that Julia was better at these things than she was anyway. "So are you gonna ride with me and Haru?" Elie asked sliding into the dress that was easier to put on then she first thought.

"Nah." Julia began teasing her wheat locks, "Let's going to pick me up in about ten minutes." "Okay." There was a moment of silence while Elie began to apply her makeup and Julia finished. "Julia?" Elie pried. "Hm?" Julia answered dabbing on a touch of lip gloss. There was a moment of hesitation while Elie debated with herself whether or not to ask her question.

"Why-I mean how…how do…how-" *HONK* "Hold that thought." Julia said and peered out the window. "Lets here." She declared. "We'll talk later, 'kay? I'll see you at the party." Julia said and grabbed her purse.

"How do I look?" She asked as she was about to exit. She wore a blue form fitting dress with a little black belt snaked around her waist and black pumps to match, while her long wheat curls gracefully passed her shoulders.

"Amazing." Elie replied with a smile. "You too, see you at the party!" Julia called out waving and Elie watched her drive off with Let.

Haru arrived not too much later, talking to Musica on his cellphone. "Dude I already told you," Haru stated walking up to Elie's front door, "its called lip _balm_ not lip bomb." He rang the front door. "Hey I'm at Elie's now. I'll see you at the party." Haru hung up his phone just as Elie opened the door. And for a moment Haru had to just stare. Elie walked out wearing the tiniest black dress he had ever seen, with the most flattering bust he had ever seen. Her hair was just a little bit wavy and her makeup not too dark while her black flats completed the look. His eyes went down her chest, past her thighs, all the way to her perfect legs and back to her chest were he mentally slapped himself for being so obvious. Elie didn't seem to notice however, considering she was eyeing him down like a piece of sausage as well.

"Hey." Elie said sounded a bit flustered. Haru was wearing a simple black Metallica tee along with a pair of jeans but something about his tasseled hair and lopsided grin when he said, "Hi." made him so completely irresistible.

"Shall we?" Haru said giving his best attempt of a British accent and failing, miserably. "Indeed we shall." Elie said trying to imitate Haru's voice causing them both to crack up.

-------------------------------------

The two teens spent the ride chatting away about seemingly meaningless things and got lost more than a couple of times. Finally they arrived at Nigel Creek and Haru gave a low whistle. "Holy crap! Look at the size of these houses!" He stated and Elie had to remind him that having your eyes on the road while driving was more than a good idea.

It wasn't hard to decipher at which house the party was located. It was the only house that had music blasting and adolescents dancing around the front lawn in a drunken stupor.

Haru found the only place to park was a block away. "Damn, this party's huge!" Elie yelped getting out of the car.

"Well I guess it's to be expected. I mean it is free alcohol." Haru stated walking next to Elie. "Mhm." The two made it up to the house were they found the door to be open.

"I'm gonna try and find Musica!" Haru shouted once inside. The music was blasting and he found it hard to hear himself think, let alone talk.

"Okay!" Elie shouted back, "I'm gonna look for Let and Julia! Wanna meet up in the backyard?" "Sure!" Haru replied and the two split up, Haru attempting to spot Musica's black hair and Elie texting Julia.

After about five minutes Haru found Musica talking to some green haired girl. "Hey, Haru! This is Reina! She's the new girl I told you about!" Musica said motioning to the girl next to him. Other than her green hair, the girl looked to be fairly normal. She wore a low-cut black top and a red skirt. She had deep red lips and big eyelashes.

Haru guessed Musica was aiming to get lucky. "Nice to meet you! This is an awesome party! I'm Haru by the way!" Haru shouted putting his hand up in a small wave. "Thanks! Nice to meet you too!" Reina replied in a surprisingly sexy voice.

"Where's Elie?" Musica inquired. "She went to look for Let and Julia! We're supposed to meet in the backyard!" Haru was starting to get tired of yelling. "Well let's go then!" Musica shouted and assured Reina he would be back later, although she didn't seem to care too much.

Once outside Haru and Musica looked around only to find Let and Julia but no Elie. The music wasn't as loud outside so the need for shouting was gone.

"Where's Elie?" Haru asked a bit concerned. "I thought she came with you," Let answered, "We haven't seen her all night."

Haru ran a hand through his hair a little irritated with the situation. "She's probably back inside," Julia said putting down her beer, "She texted me earlier but she didn't reply after I texted back. I'll go get her." "

No it's fine," Haru said waving a hand, "I'll get her, you guys wait here."

Haru made his way back into the house and through the sea of a seemingly endless people. He searched for Elie in the two very large living rooms, the ballroom, and the gym room, until he finally decided to look in the kitchen. Sure enough, Elie was there.

At the moment Haru wasn't sure what kind or even how much alcohol Elie had consumed but it was safe to assume it had been a lot considering she was swaying back and forth on the kitchen counter, giggling like a mad man or _wo_man, while some guy was talking to her.

This guy, in Haru's opinion, was getting way too close for comfort. "Hey," Haru said approaching the scenario, "what's going on here?"

Haru eyed the other guy down. This guy had long blonde hair with a scar under his right eye. He was wearing a plain black tee shirt with a blue sweater and wore baggy jeans. To Haru, he looked like the scum of the earth.

"Haruuuuuu!" Elie squealed a little too giddy, "I wasss wondering where youss were!" Elie jumped off the counter and ran straight into Haru. She looped her arms around his neck and despite her current state, Haru could feel his cheeks burn up.

"Elie we need to go, now." He said, trying to sound like he had some authority. "Awww do we haves to??" Elie whined giving Haru a puppy dog look. "Yes, how much have you had to drink anyway?" Haru asked while trying to remove Elie's arms from around his neck, which she kept putting back once he had got them down.

"Ohhhh I dunno…maybe ten?" Elie said attempting to count her alcohol content on her fingers and going cross eyed in the process. "Ten?! Ten of what???" Haru wailed in shock.

Suddenly the blonde guy grabbed Elie's arm, pulling her next to him. "Who the hell are you?" He growled. Elie gave a small whimper of pain from the tight grip on her arm.

"Hey that'sss-sso rude!" She slurred. "Let go of her." Haru's voice was low and serious. "Or what?" the blonde guy replied, "It's not my problem if you can't keep your bitch on a leash." Something in Haru snapped and without even thinking he punched the guy right on the cheek. "Wow Haru your ssstrong." Elie said falling on Haru, yet again, "Lucccia is being a jerk-offss."

"Lucia?" Haru asked confused. "Mmmmhmmm, Luccciaaa!" Elie repeated this time waving her hands and giggling. Haru looked at the blonde guy who was now climbing back to his feet. "So," Haru said while carefully removing Elie's arms from around his neck again, "Your name's Lucia?"

"Yeah, remember the name, because I'm gonna beat your ass." The guy answered in a raspy voice.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Haru turned to see Musica along with Let, and Julia. "I was just about to deal with this asshole." Haru began to raise a hand to point to the man whom he was referring to but he had disappeared.

"What asshole?" Musica asked confused and Elie stumbled into him.

"Haruuu isss my hero!!" Elie's breath smelt of pure vodka and Musica had to grin with amusement. "Oh is he? So are you willing to reward your hero?"

Elie seemed confused with Musica's question. "Reward?? With whatss?" She clung to Musica's shirt causing him to fall back a little.

"Jesus Elie! Careful!" He collected himself before saying, "By sleeping with him of course. Unless you'd rather it be me." Musica's grin was soon gone with a swift punch from Haru. "None of that, you sleeze!" Haru spat out, cheeks burning red from both anger and embarrassment.

Elie looked genuinely confused and when she asked Haru what Musica had said he simply stated, "Nothing." And like a true drunk, she believed him.

"I'm gonna take Elie home now. I'll see you guys later." Haru said and guided a very intoxicated Elie out of the house. "Goooodbyeee!!" Elie sang out while being tugged along by Haru.

"Good Lord Elie! Why do you insist on being so difficult?" Haru asked exasperated as the two made their way down the block. "I dunnoooo!" Elie giggled in another sing-song voice.

"You're one wild woman, you know that?"

"I sssurrre dooo!" Elie began to wave her arms and sing 'I believe I can fly' and Haru couldn't keep himself from smirking a little. Despite her drunken condition she still seemed as cute as ever.

They finally made it to the car and Haru helped Elie climb in. He had to refrain himself from 'accidentally' touching her boob to which he knew she wouldn't notice in her current state but he would still feel bad for doing.

Once inside Haru started the car and 'Teenage Wasteland' by The Who immediately began playing.

Haru turned down the radio and Elie began to babble on about how if unicorns were real, people wouldn't need horses or how uncomfortable bras were and that the president _really_ should redecorate the inside of the White House. "I sssaw a picttture of it in the magazine and it'sss just sso ooold fashioneddd." She said waving her hands dramatically.

Finally the two arrived at Elie's house and Haru had to once again help Elie out of the car while once again putting aside the temptation to touch her boob.

Elie stumbled to the front door and Haru had to hold her up while she searched her bag for the house keys.

Finally she found them and after a moment or two of trying to steady herself to put them in the lock, Haru decided to take charge and unlocked the door himself.

They stumbled inside and Haru nervously searched for Jed who seemed to be nowhere, still chances could not afford to be taken. "Elie, where's Jed?" Haru asked helping Elie into her room. "Sssspending the night with hish girlfriend." She said stumbling to her bed where she fell down.

Haru carefully removed her shoes and silver bracelets.

He stood for a moment and studied her sleeping body. Her brown hair fell gracefully on her white pillow and her delicate hands were at her sides. Her makeup was still there and her chest slowly fell up and down with her breathing. She looked so beautiful and Haru didn't know why he wanted to stroke her hair or kiss her forehead. This was weird. It was Elie he was talking about, Elie! The girl he had known since the 8th grade, when she first came to town. Sure Haru had always been attracted to Elie, he had to have been crazy not to be attracted to her, but still this felt like it went beyond a simple attraction. What was he feeling? Haru didn't understand why he was questioning himself.

He was jerked out his thoughts by a sudden sleepy voice.

"Haru," Elie uttered in a barely audible tone, "don't…don't go." She said reaching out a hand. And Haru sat on the bed next to her.

"Elie, I have to go. You're just a drunk. You'll be fine I promise." And just as Haru was about to leave Elie grabbed his hand. "Please don't go," she whispered, "I don't want to be alone."

Something in her voice made Haru crack. He couldn't just leave her, not when she was begging him to stay.

"Alright," He said laying next her, "I'll stay."

He'd have to explain everything to her in the morning, but for now he'd stay.

"Thank you, goodnight." Elie muttered and snuggled up to Haru, falling into a deep sleep.

Haru couldn't help smiling. "Goodnight, Elie."

AN: So another chapter done. I wanted to get it up quickly so the story could get on its way (as I said earlier). Well I hope people are actually reading it and enjoying. Please review! It lets me know you care:)


	3. Pool time

AN: Another review, Hoorah! Thank you for doing so:)

Well here is another chapter!

The next morning Elie awoke to the sun shining down on her face.

She knew the blinds were open but felt too lazy (and hung-over) to close them or even open her eyes.

She grunted and attempted to stretch her arms but for some strange reason couldn't.

Something was in her way.

That's when she felt 'it'.

Something warm and slightly squishy was next her.

_What is this thing? Feels like it's breathing…but I don't own a dog…_

Elie still didn't want to open her eyes, knowing they'd be met by a blinding light illuminating from the sun.

She started feeling around and found this 'thing' had a chest and a nose and…hair?

It smelt oddly familiar too, a delicious sort of scent, like what Haru smelt like.

_Wait a second._

Elie's eyes flung open to find a sliver haired boy with his arms wrapped around her waist.

She let out a high pitch squeal causing Haru to awake and promptly fall off the bed.

"Haru! What _are_ you doing in my bed??"

Haru looked around in a shocked yet sleepy gaze.

"Huh? Wha-" Haru blinked a couple of times in confusion before finally processing where he was and why, "Oh! It was you! _You_ wanted me to stay last night."

"What? I don't remember that." Elie put a hand to her head, completely clueless.

"I didn't think you would." Haru stated plainly.

"Did I…say anything?" Concern seemed to plague Elie's face as if some deep secret of hers had been revealed.

"Well you did say you hated how you constantly need to replace your bras because of your cup size." Haru gave a mischievous grin earning him a whack in the head from Elie's pillow followed by a threatening, "Get out!"

---------------

The rest of the weekend was spent with everyone relaxing and recovering from partying a little too hard.

Monday soon came and went, as did Tuesday and before you could blink the week was over and it was Friday again.

Soon buzz about another party began to spread but Elie's humiliation was still a little too fresh and she wished to have no part in any place that had free alcohol available to her.

Curse her lack of self control!

Luckily, Julia had a solution.

"Well my parents are going out of town for the weekend, seeing how it's their anniversary and all. And well I _do_ have a pool." It was after school on a hot September Friday and Haru, Musica, Elie, Let, and Julia were all standing in the parking lot trying to think of an alternative to the party happening that evening.

So far Julia's pool was sounding pretty good.

"Sounds refreshing," Musica grinned, "So are we gonna get other people to come too?"

Haru passed Musica an incredulous look. He knew what Musica was trying to get at.

"Nah," Julia responded with a wave of her hand, "I don't wanna be responsible for damage and besides if people come they'll bring alcohol and the point of this was to help Elie resist her temptations."

Elie gave a ridiculously fast nod to agree with this statement and Haru couldn't help but give a little laugh.

"I guess that makes sense…" Musica mumbled, disappointment apparent in his voice.

"Too bad Reina can't come." Haru sung out, smiling like an idiot.

Musica immediately turned a deep shade of red.

"Wha-? I-She-we-I mean…" Musica was trying to find some sort of argument against Haru but was tripping over his words, a very _un_-Musica thing to do.

"C'mon guys, are we gonna have a pool party or not?" Let was beginning to become impatient.

"Well me and Elie are gonna head to my place and we'll see you guys there." Julia waved as she dragged Elie to her BMW.

"Whoa." Haru gasped as he realized what car Julia was getting into. "She's loaded."

"Yeah," Let replied, "Her dad's a CEO of some computer company and her mom works as a psychiatrist."

Musica gave a low whistle, "Damn Let! You're one lucky dude!"

Musica gave Let a swat on the back, much to Let's irritation.

"I'm not with her for her money." Let said rubbing his back, "I'm with her because I love her."

Haru's ears almost seemed to perk up.

_Love?_

Love seemed like such a foreign word to Haru and yet at the same time very familiar.

Haru shook his head and decided he was thinking too much.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Musica waved his hand in the air, "Are you sure that's why? Or is it really because she's got a great rack?"

This comment was followed by an infuriated Let and needless to say ended with multiple bruises on Musica's face.

--------------------

After everyone had got their swim gear, they headed over to Julia's house eager to cool off.

Julia and Elie had slipped into their bathing suits and were just finished rubbing on tan oil when the boys arrived.

"Helloooo ladies!" Musica sung out with a grin and sat between the two girls.

Julia was wearing a black two piece with a skull on the bottom part and Elie had on a simple pink two piece with a loose white tank and shorts over it.

"Get lost loser." Julia growled and kicked Musica into the pool.

Let gave a whole hearted laugh and jumped in the pool resulting in a splash covering the two bombshells.

Haru walked onto the scene just in time to see an enraged Julia chasing a very intimidated Let around the pool.

"Get back here you dumbass!" Julia screeched, her hair dripping wet.

"Now Julia, i-it was an accident!" Let pleaded but to no avail.

"Talk about an unhealthy relationship." Haru said laughing.

"Yeah," Elie chimed in, "Oh well I guess I'll just get in the pool now."

Elie threw off her tanktop and shorts.

Only then did Haru realize just how little clothing she was wearing.

Her little pink bikini was anything but modest and Haru had to remind himself to breathe.

Elie gave a smile before diving in the pool leaving Haru feeling more than a tad flustered.

_Quick! Get in the pool!_

Haru plunged into the pool splashing even more causing Julia to give another squeal.

"Haru…"she growled and Haru could feel his stomach drop.

"Uh…Julia I think that you may want to take a sec and calm down. After all it was an ac-OW!" Haru's pleads were cut short by Julia, who had jumped into the pool and begun to ferociously whack Haru with floaties.

Soon it was all out war, girls against boys.

Elie had found a water noodle and was currently hitting Musica with it while Julia continued to whack Haru and Let tried to get a hold of her.

"Elie to the house!" Julia cried and they bolted out of the pool and into the house.

"After them!" Musica shouted and the boys ran into the house as well.

"Quick the laundry room has what we need!" Julia shouted slipping as she ran on the wooden floor.

"Water guns!" Elie squealed with excitement as her and Julia began to fill the guns as quickly as they could.

"To the pool!" Julia ran to the backyard with Elie close behind.

When they arrived they were shocked to find the boys had brought guns of their own.

"Did you think we'd come unprepared?" Haru asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"DIE!!!!" Elie cried and pulled the trigger on her water gun followed by Julia.

"GET 'EM!!!" Let shouted and the boys began firing as well.

Soon everyone was running around like headless chickens.

Julia was mercilessly hosing down Let while Musica tried to help his friend out only to find that Julia's water gun had two firing holes.

"GAH!! That's cheating!" Musica cried between mouthfuls of water.

"HAHAHA!! All is fair in love and war!!" Julia was laughing like a crazy woman as she continued to soak the two boys.

Meanwhile Elie was chasing Haru down into the garden that Julia had.

"Get back here!" She screeched and let out a high pitched squeal when Haru suddenly began to spray his gun at her.

"Hahaha! Give up! I've won!" Haru began a victory dance giving Elie enough time to tackle him.

"Hey! Ouch! I'm gonna-" Haru began to ferociously tickle Elie.

"Haru!...hahaha…no!...haha…I can't!...haha!" Elie was giggling like crazy while Haru continued to tickle her.

She began to reach for her gun but was stopped when Haru pinned her down.

"Now you're trapped and-" Haru stopped and began to realize just how close his face was to Elie's.

Elie's giggling became quite as she too began to notice.

For a moment they just stared in silence and it seemed that their gazes revealed something.

"Hey Har-Whoa! What's going on here, eh?" Musica's suggestive grin snapped Haru and Elie back into reality as they scrambled off each other.

The moment was gone.

"Wha-What do mean?! Nothing's going on!" Haru stammered as he got back on his feet.

"Yeah Musica you perv!" Elie stuck out her tongue hoping her blush wasn't _too_ obvious.

"Uh-huh. Suuure." Musica said grinning.

Elie gave Haru a crafty smirk and he nodded, seeming to understand.

"What are you two-ACK!" Musica was soon faced with an onslaught of water from both Haru and Elie's guns.

------------------

The water fight lasted quite a while before everyone decided they were starved.

Musica began working on his famous cheeseburgers, using Julia's dad's grill to do so.

Julia warned him not to burn the house down or scratch the grill and Musica managed to avoid both.

Soon everyone had eaten and it was evening.

Julia suggested that they watch The Notebook resulting in groans from the boys that quickly stopped once Julia had given them her evil glare.

Once the movie was over and everyone was done sobbing (well everyone except Let who refused to cry for anything) Julia urged everyone to leave, except Let.

"Don't have too much fun!" Musica called and Julia rolled her eyes.

"See ya tomorrow!" Elie called and hopped in Haru's car.

"See ya Haru." Musica waved and got into his own car.

Once inside his car Haru turned on some Led Zeppelin, The Lemon Song.

Elie rolled down her window.

"I love this song," She said, as the cool night wind flowed through her hair.

Haru had to admire for a moment as they drove.

She was back in her loose tank and shorts, her hair was down and wavy from swimming and she had a sun kissed glow from being outside all day.

"Yeah," Haru breathed, "Me too."

He quickly shook off his trance and made a suggestion.

"You wanna come over for a bit Elie?" he stopped at red light.

"Sure," Elie smiled.

"Cool." Haru said and began to go again as the light turned green.

They soon were at Haru's house and Haru unlocked the door.

"Sis! You home?" Haru called but there was no answer.

"I guess she's working late tonight." He shrugged as he and Elie made their way up the staircase.

Once in Haru's room the two teens began to do one of their favorite things, play video games.

Haru had an Xbox 360 and he and Elie were currently playing Gears of War 2.

"Die zombie scum!!" Elie shouted as she chain sawed her way through yet another zombie.

"Great job Elie! Now let's get to the check point." Haru said as he shot down a crawling zombie.

The two continued to play well into the night shouting and laughing along the way.

Once they had grown tired of playing games they opted for good old fashioned talking. "Haru?" Elie questioned.

Haru was laying vertical on his bed and Elie was horizontal on his lap.

"Hm?" He groaned casually playing with strands of Elie's hair.

"Do you believe in heaven?" something in Elie's voice was strained and sadness seemed to fill her eyes.

Haru looked at her with confusion at first then sympathy.

He sat up and stroked a strand of hair out of her face.

"I believe…" he searched for the right words, "I believe that if there is a God then he must be a forgiving one…" He saw the tears forming in Elie's eyes as she stared into his gray orbs and he knew all too well what she had meant.

She was thinking about her parents.

"Yes." He said, "I do."

Elie gave a smile and embraced Haru in a hug.

He could feel her wet tears soak threw his shirt and something inside Haru began to break.

The two laid on Haru's bed, Elie silently sobbing while Haru stroked her hair in a soothing motion.

Elie cried until both her and Haru had fallen asleep.

They laid there in what would seem to be perfect peace.

AN: Well I have no idea where that came from! I wanted to try and get some fluff in there and thought this might be a good idea. Although I can't say I'm all that happy with how this chapter turned out…hm


	4. Detention, Lucia and Disneyland

AN: Another chapter! Whoo hoo! So I just finished reading the rave master manga this morning and I thought the ending was SO cute:) If you haven't read it or don't know where to find it go to . Well onto the story!

------------------------------------

Julia's pool party had been the last hot summer day of the year.

Once October had begun, so did the chilly weather, much to Elie's dislike.

It was now the Monday before Halloween and everyone had been talking about Reina's Halloween party.

It was first period English and Elie and Julia were busy talking about costumes while Haru tried to pay attention to the teacher's explanation of William Shakespeare's, Othello.

"So I was thinking," Julia whispered, "that maybe I should be a flapper girl. Whatcha think?"

"Oh no, no," Elie gasped waving a finger, "flapper girls are _so_ overdone. You should be a sexy Alice in Wonderland!"

Julia tossed Elie an incredulous look.

"I don't see how a simple minded ten year old girl can be sexy."

"Okay how about a cat?"

"Too simple."

"A monster?"

"Too gross."

"A mermaid?"

"Too difficult."

"All right, well what about a…"Elie tapped her chin.

"Dominatrix," Haru grinned from behind them causing Elie to jump and Julia to step on his foot.

"Ow! Hey it was just a joke!" Haru squeaked waving his hands.

Julia rolled her eyes.

"Well since you can't decide we'll just have to focus on my costume." Elie stated.

"Alright," Julia said, "How about a…"

"Student that pays attention in class."

Julia looked up in horror to find the substitute teacher standing right behind her.

"M-Mr. Jenkins, we were…" Julia desperately tried to find a way out.

"It was my fault Mr. Jenkins," Elie said, "I was talking about costumes and distracting Julia."

Julia looked at Elie with concern.

"Well then," Mr. Jenkins said reopening his copy of Othello, "You'll just have to stay after school in detention." With that said Mr. Jenkins continued his lecture on the nature of Shakespeare's writing style.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Julia whispered pointing a finger.

"I know." Elie said with a smile and Julia nodded in gratitude.

----------------------------------------------------------

After the last bell had rang Haru rushed to meet Elie at the school lockers.

"Hey," he said a little out of breath, "So you're staying after for detention?"

"I don't really have much of a choice." Elie said closing her locker.

"I could wait for you, to give you a ride home that is."

Elie gave Haru an incredulous look.

"Well aren't we feeling generous today." She said with a raised brow.

"Wha?! I'm _always_ generous." Haru stated with his famous lopsided grin.

He looked so cute with that stupid smile that Elie couldn't help but laugh.

"Nah," she said after she was through giggling, "It's fine you don't have to wait."

"No really," Haru persisted, "I want to."

Elie eyed him down with suspicion.

"Well I guess if you don't mind…"

"Great!" Haru seemed awfully giddy today. "Meet in the parking lot when you're ready."

And with that he was gone.

Elie stood in confusion for a moment before deciding she should really get going.

She made her way through the empty halls until she reached her English class.

She took a deep sigh then stepped inside.

"Hello there Ms. Elie," Mr. Jenkins said with a smile as Elie entered, "Take a seat in the front next to Lucia and remember, no talking."

It was only when Mr. Jenkins mentioned him that Elie noticed another person in the class.

He had long shaggy blonde hair and a scar below his left eye. He wore a black hoodie and blue jeans.

His name sounded so familiar.

Lucia, where had she heard that name?

She could faintly recollect some guy with that name but where had she heard it?

Must have been a dream.

Elie sat next to him and he carefully eyed her down.

Despite being a little creeped out Elie gave him her best attempt at a smile.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello English 12 Mr. Jenkins speaking, mhm, yes, really? Alright then. Goodbye."

Mr. Jenkins hung up the phone.

"Well I have to go down to the office for a very important matter. I should be back in ten minutes and I expect you two to behave yourselves."

With that Mr. Jenkins exited the room

Hm, déjà vu.

Once the door clicked Lucia turned to face Elie.

He eyed her down again this time with a smirk that gave Elie goosebumps.

She thanked the heavens she had worn a sweater to cover anything she didn't want him looking at.

"Hey," he said. His voice was raspy and deep and reminded Elie of Let except Let's voice held a more gentle tone.

"Do you remember me? We met at Reina's party."

Elie tried hard to remember but found she couldn't recall _anything_ about that night.

"No," she said, "I'm sorry but I don't."

Lucia's smile turned to a frown and Elie could feel a tension rising in the air of the room.

This guy was really giving her the creeps.

She began to nervously chip her nails.

"You know that's bad for your nails." Lucia stated.

"Oh, I don't mind," Elie said trying to sound nice.

"You should." Lucia growled.

Elie looked at him for a moment then pulled out her Geometry homework.

"I should really start working on this." Elie said with an awkward smile.

Lucia reached over and closed her book causing Elie to jump a little.

"Don't be afraid." Lucia said as his face inched closer to Elie's. "We're meant for eachother Elie."

Elie looked at him with horror and confusion.

"Wha-I-I don't even know you." She stammered backing away.

"You don't need to know me, as long as I know you." Lucia began inching forward again.

Elie didn't know what to do.

Just as Lucia's lips were almost touching hers, she slapped him across the face.

Lucia glared at her, "You stupid little-"

Just then Mr. Jenkins stepped back inside.

"Lucia! I said no talking! For violating the rules you'll stay another ten minutes. You Ms. Elie may go." Mr. Jenkins sat back down at his desk and began working on something.

Elie quickly scrambled to get her stuff being careful to avoid eye contact with Lucia.

Once she had her things she bolted out the door and down the corridors.

She could feel tears begin to swell in her eyes and suddenly remembered she had to meet Haru in the parking lot.

Haru!

Oh how happy she was to see him!

She knew he would make her feel safe.

She made sure to dry her eyes before approaching Haru's car.

Elie peered inside and found Haru fast asleep.

Despite herself she giggled then knocked on his window.

Haru jolted up and upon realizing were he was quickly unlocked the car door.

Elie got inside and Haru seemed to instantly perk up.

"Ready to go?" He said with such enthusiasm Elie thought he would surely burst.

"Home you mean? Yeah…" Elie's voice sounded strained and Haru could tell something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he began to drive.

"Hm? Oh I'm just tired. You know, it's been a long day." Elie gave her best attempt at a smile, she didn't want to let Haru know she was upset.

She didn't want to seem weak.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Haru said still not fully convinced but felt he should drop the subject.

After a few minutes they reached Elie's neighborhood but instead of pulling in Haru drove right on past it.

Elie turned to him in confusion.

"Haru you do realize I live over there." Elie pointed to the now disappearing pile of houses.

"Yep." Haru said with that lopsided grin of his.

Elie looked at him incredulously.

"Are we going to _your_ house?"

"Nope."

"Do you plan on telling me where it is we _are_ going?"

"Nope." Haru still had that grin on his face and Elie mentally cursed his ability to be surprisingly attractive in the most irritating of situations.

The drive was relatively quiet except the blasting of music such as Kings of Leon and the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Elie liked the fact that she and Haru didn't always need to be talking to enjoy each other's company.

Sometimes just being together was enough.

It was a good forty minutes until they arrived at their destination and Elie realized where they were.

They found a parking space and got out of the car.

"Haru you…"

"Mhm."

"For me?"

"Mhm."

Elie squealed and gave Haru a huge hug.

"I thought you'd be happy." Haru said laughing and a bit muffled by Elie's tight grip.

"Haru you know how much I love Disneyland!" Elie was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well lets go then." Haru said with a smile and Elie grabbed his hand and dragged him to the tram waiting to take the people into the park.

Once inside the park Haru and Elie bought a pair of ears.

Elie bought Minnie Mouse ones while Haru bought a mad hatter hat.

"C'mon!" Elie squealed. "Let's go to Splash Mountain!"

She grabbed Haru's hand and they were off.

The two teens spent the whole evening riding on all the various rides and taking pictures with different characters.

Haru thought Elie would burst when she saw Pooh Bear.

When night came Elie dragged Haru over to Sleeping Beauty's castle to watch the fireworks.

As Elie watched the amazing display of lights and music she didn't notice how Haru had taken a hold of her hand.

When the display was over Haru gave Elie's hand a little squeeze and said, "Let's go to Fantasyland now."

Elie smiled and was thankful it was too dark to see her blush.

They rode on nearly every ride in Fantasyland and some twice.

"The tea cups!" Elie squeaked.

Soon she had dragged Haru on them despite his attempts at telling her chili cheese fries and spinning did not mix.

"C'mon Haru! Spin faster!" Elie squealed with delight as their tea cup twirled in circles.

Haru couldn't help but laugh as they went full speed (or spin) and Elie joined in.

As the park closed the two tired adolescents made their way over to the tram and back to the parking lot.

Once inside the car Haru turned on the ignition and they were off.

The drive home consisted of Elie gabbing on about how amazing the fireworks were or how fun Space Mountain was.

Haru was glad to see that she had perked up from her mood when he had picked her up.

And Elie was thankful that for a time, she could forget about Lucia.

-------------------------------------------------

The next day Elie had decided she was too tired to go to school and with Jed's permission, decided to take the day off.

Besides she wanted to avoid Lucia as much as she could.

Elie was surprised however when at 12:00 she received a call from Julia.

"Julia? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Elie said with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I could say the same for you. Why do you sound so sleepy? Did you _just_ wake up?" Julia said in mock horror.

"Mhm." Elie mumbled sleepily.

"Lazy girl. Well you better get ready quick 'cause I'm coming to pick you up now."

With that the phone clicked signaling that Julia had hung up.

"Wha-Julia? Hey! Julia! Oh dear…" Elie eyed the phone for a moment before deciding it would be best to get dressed before Julia arrived.

Once she was there Julia dragged Elie into her car.

"So where are you taking me?" Elie asked as Julia made her way down the road.

"To the mall of course! To pick out a costume." Julia turned onto the main road.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Elie said with sudden realization.

"Mhm. Why are you so sleepy anyway? I heard Haru waited for you yesterday. What for?" Julia said now turning on the freeway.

"Oh that," Elie said looking out the window, "He took me to Disneyland."

"What?" Julia shouted with shock. "He took you to Disneyland? How cute!"

Cute?

Cleary Julia was taking this too far it wasn't cute just…nice. Yeah that was it.

It was a really nice thing to do.

A nice thing that happened to be cute.

Wait no…that wasn't it.

It was just nice.

Plain nice.

No cute added…or was there?

This was beginning to confuse Elie.

"It was just a friendly gesture." Elie said, getting rather tired of the mental argument going on in her head.

"Uh-huh," Julia rolled her eyes, "Disneyland is your _favorite_ place to go and it's not like it's close or inexpensive."

Hmm Julia did make a good point…er wait a minute! No she didn't!

"Julia we're just friends." Elie said trying to convince perhaps more than just Julia, "Haru was simply trying to do something nice."

"Sure." Julia said pulling into the mall parking lot. "Nicely romantic."

Elie rolled her eyes.

The two girls parked and made their way to Evangeline's.

Once inside they immediately began searching with Elie giving a firm no to Julia's suggestions of them going into the Naughty Nook.

"This is cute." Elie said picking up a zombie outfit.

Julia made a gagging noise.

"Elie, in what way are zombies cute?" She said in disgust and Elie put the outfit down.

"Now _this_ is cute." Julia said picking up a costume.

"You," Julia said pointing to Elie. "You need to buy this."

Elie looked at the costume and then Julia.

Well at least it wasn't a dominatrix.

AN: What could it be?? Well I guess it's nothing too exciting but still gotta have some sort of a cliffhanger. Well I hope people enjoyed it:)


	5. Halloween

**AN: I know I originally made Haru the main character but I'm thinking of switching over to Elie. I hope nobody minds. I just find it easier that way. I may go back and forth. Well here's chapter five!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rest of the week went by with a blur of studies for Elie.

She wanted nothing more than to concentrate on her school work and forget about Lucia, which was becoming exceedingly more difficult.

Before the incident in detention, Elie had never noticed that she did in fact have Lucia in one of her classes.

It was seventh period chemistry.

She dreaded that class more than anything but luckily she had been able to successfully avoid him, thus far.

At the beginning of class she'd immediately go to her desk and at the end she'd leave as quickly as possible.

She could only hope that the teacher never put them in a lab group together.

It was now Friday and Elie was sitting in chemistry as the teacher finished up her lecture.

"All right class that does it for today. It looks like you have an extra five minutes so you may talk amongst yourselves but stay in your own seats. I'll be available to anyone who needs help on this weekends homework." With that said some girl in the back of the room raised her hand and the teacher quickly went to her aid.

Elie sat nervously in her seat. This wasn't good.

An extra five minutes? Her plans of escaping were ruined but she comforted herself with the fact that the teacher had said that everyone must stay in their _own_ seats.

Assuring herself that Lucia wouldn't bother her, Elie began to work on the homework that had been assigned when a sudden raspy voice made her blood run cold.

"Hey." Lucia breathed taking a seat next to Elie.

Elie didn't say anything nor did she look up from her work.

_Concentrate. Maybe if you ignore him, he'll leave._

As if to counter Elie's thoughts Lucia said in an irritated voice, "You know, there's nothing I hate more than being ignored."

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Elie replied coldly despite the growing fear in her chest.

Lucia raised a brow, "Well well, aren't we snappy today? What's wrong? PMS?"

Elie had to resist the urge to slap this guy (again). She couldn't let him get to her.

"No," she said, "call me weird but having some creep beleaguer you usually puts one in a bad mood."

Lucia slammed Elie's book shut causing her to jump in surprise.

"Careful little girl," Lucia growled, "don't be saying things like that. You just might piss me off."

Elie glared at him for a moment before deciding to take a brave (or perhaps just stupid) move.

"Maybe it's _you_ who shouldn't piss _me_ off."

Lucia was taken aback by Elie's sudden gain of courage but surprise was soon replaced with irritation at having someone stand up to him, especially a girl.

"Look Elie, if I'm bothering you I'll just leave." Lucia's tone had suddenly become softer.

Elie blinked a couple times then stumbled out the words, "Please do."

Lucia gave her toothy grin before saying, "You'll regret it though."

Elie could feel her stomach drop. This guy was beyond creepy.

"Lucia!" the teacher suddenly hissed, "I said everyone was to stay in their seats. Get back to your desk, on the double!"

Lucia gave Elie one final glare before heading back to his own seat.

Suddenly the bell rang and Elie bolted out of the classroom.

_Dammit. _

She thought as she made her way to the parking lot feeling very on edge.

_I will NOT let this ruin my Halloween._

"Hey Elie!" came a voice and a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Elie screamed causing nearly every student in the hall to stare.

Haru stood in shock and confusion.

"I-I," Elie searched for an excuse, "Sorry Haru I thought..."

Elie looked down at her boots. She felt so ashamed for screaming at Haru like that.

"Elie?" Haru pried concern apparent in voice.

Elie looked up and saw how worried he looked.

She couldn't tell him about Lucia.

"We had nothing to do in Chem today," Elie was searching for more words to add to her lie, "So we were...watching this movie...this scary movie and well I guess I've just been really jumpy ever since."

Haru looked at her skeptically.

"Movie?" he asked not fully convinced.

"Yeah," Elie said with a smile, "Anyway we're waisting time just standing here. I need to meet Julia so we can get ready for tonight."

"Right..." Haru said and Elie grabbed his hand.

"C'mon." she said with a smile and Haru decided it was best to ignore Elie's weird behavior for now.

-------------------------------------------

Elie and Haru arrived at the parking lot and headed over to Julia's BMW, were everybody was standing.

"Hey guys." Julia said with a smile.

"Hey." Haru and Elie replied in unison and Musica raised a brow.

"Don't do that." He stated.

"Do what?" Haru and Elie said, once again at the same time.

Let could feel a laugh tug at the corners of his mouth.

Musica rolled his eyes.

"So Elie you ready to go?" Julia asked.

Elie nodded and the two girls got in Julia's car.

"So we're all meeting at Reina's place, right?" Let questioned leaning in Julia's window.

"Yep. See ya there." Julia said and started the car.

Once the girls had drove off, Musica, Haru, and Let all got into Haru's car.

"Man," Musica groaned once inside, "this things a dump, too bad you don't have a luxury car like Julia."

Haru twitched with irritation before starting the car and saying, "Yeah well at least I _have _a car Mr. I-get-rides-for-free."

Let gave a small laugh, "He's got a point you know. How are you supposed to impress Reina if you don't even have a car?"

Musica could feel his whole face burn red.

"Reina? Who said anything about impressing her? If I _really _wanted to get a piece of that I wouldn't need a car. I've got it all right here." Musica said motioning to his body.

Haru snorted, "Yeah right dude. She's _waaaay_ out of your league."

Musica scowled, "What?!"

Let nodded his head and grunted in agreement.

If Musica wasn't red before he certainly was now.

"She isn't out of my league! There is no girl out there that I can't handle!"

Haru had to stifle a laugh, he could practically see the steam coming out of Musica's nose.

"Relax man," Let said as they pulled into Haru's driveway, "you don't want Kat to see you looking all red, like you're going through puberty or some crap."

Musica's angered expression turned suddenly calm.

Haru laughed, this would certainly be an interesting night.

---------------------------------------

Elie and Julia took their time getting ready, each minding their own costume.

Julia had decided on being Hermione Granger from Harry Potter.

She had bought a school girl's uniform along with a small Hogwarts coat to go over it and had crimped and teased her hair.

Although Elie was sure Hermione's skirt was never as short and her shirt not nearly as revealing as Julia had made it out to be.

"Simple adjustments." was all Julia had to say about it.

While Julia was perfecting her costume, Elie got to work on her own.

She had bought a costume that had been titled "dark fairy" although the idea of a fairy being evil wasn't exactly practical in Elie's mind but then again fairies weren't real to begin with.

The costume consisted of a short, strapless black bubble dress along with black and white stripped stockings, black sparkly fairy wings, and plain black flats to finish it off.

Elie had put temporary black hair dye in her hair to complete the "dark" look.

She had also applied sparkles around her eyes with fake eyelashes and fake blood in random places on her arms and a little around her mouth.

Julia let out a low whistle.

"Damn girl you look better than _me_!"

Elie smiled, "Don't be ridiculous. You look amazing."

"Haru is gonna die when he sees you in this!" Julia said grabbing her bag.

Elie could feel a blush climb up her cheeks.

"Lets get going." She said trying to change the subject and Julia gave a wide grin.

"Mkay but just so you know, I'm on to you." Julia said pointing a finger.

"What? There's nothing to be 'on'." Elie said making her way down the stairs while trying to maintain normal cheek color.

Julia rolled her eyes with a sigh as the two exited the house and got into the car.

This girl was _so_ in denial.

--------------------------------------------

Upon arrival at the party the girls received the anticipated "ooo's" and "ahh's" from the guys.

Julia thought it was funny how painfully obvious Haru's stares at Elie were but found it equally as humorous that Elie didn't seem to notice due to her own staring.

Haru had come as a knight and had worn some plastic silver armor on his arms and legs as well as a silver breast plate all covering a long black sleeved shirt and jeans. He had also worn a little fake sword on the side of his pants.

Musica had come as a zombie and wore a pair of ripped jeans and a matching ripped shirt. His clothes were covered with fake blood and he had painted his face pale white along with dark black circles under his eyes.

As for Let, he came (reluctantly it might be added) as Harry Potter, complete with a Hogwarts coat and Harry's signature scar and glasses, so that he and Julia could match.

While Julia tried to convince Let he looked adorable, Musica couldn't stop gawking at Elie's dark hair color.

"It's black!" he exclaimed pointing with wide eyes, "It's friggin' black!"

Elie rolled her eyes, "Musica I'm beginning to think you're insulting me."

"No it's not an insult," Musica said waving his hands, "It's just..._black!_"

Elie let out a deep sigh.

"C'mon," Julia laughed, "Lets get something to drink."

Elie's eyes seemed to brighten, "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

Haru felt his stomach drop, he knew all too well that Elie plus alcohol equalled trouble.

"Alright but this time stay within my sight," he said pointing towards Elie who gave him a glare. Haru knew he had to explain himself before she exploded, "It's just that last time you ran off and when I found you some creep named Lucia was getting too close."

Elie's heart skipped a beat.

_Lucia?_

Had she heard him correctly? The music _was_ loud in here. Maybe she had made a mistake...

"Did you say, Lucia?" Elie questioned trying not to reveal any sign of fear.

"Yeah." Haru confirmed looking curious. "Do you know him?"

Elie couldn't let Haru know what was happening, she just _couldn't_.

"Uh, no I just, that is...I wasn't sure if I heard you correctly. I was trying to get the name so I'd know to watch out for him." Elie was surprised at how convincing she sounded.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense." Haru said completely believing what Elie had just told him.

"Alright well enough chit-chat," Julia said waving a hand, "lets get to the drinking!"

Oh and did they ever.

Haru wasn't that big of a drinker but on this night he had decided, "To hell with it!" and gone on to have ten shots of vodka and two of rum.

Elie and Julia had about the same amount of liquor as Haru but Let and Musica had only a few beers.

"Whatss wrong man?" Haru said leaning on Let for balance, "Drink up!"

"I prefer to stay level headed. Besides I have a perfectly good buzz." Let said pushing Haru off of him.

"Ohhh you're such a party pooper!" Elie whined making a pouty face.

"No," Let replied, "I'm simply being responsible."

"Responsible shmonsible!" Julia exclaimed raising her hands, "C'mon baby lets go makeout."

Julia proceeded to fall on Let, bombarding him with kisses.

"Julia I think you're very drunk and I'll be more than happy to makeout with you when_ you're sober_." Let said trying to pry Julia off of him but to no avail.

Elie was giggling uncontrollably but whether it was at the scenario that was taking place or just the fact that she was smashed, one could never tell.

"Elie guess what!" Haru said throwing up his hands.

Elie stopped giggling and asked with pure curiosity, "What??"

Haru pointed to where Musica was sitting and it was clear by even a glance he was trying to put "the moves" on Reina but was failing rather miserably.

"Ohmygosh he does like hersss!" Elie exclaimed, giggles pouring out of her mouth.

"C'mon Elie, letshh dance!" Haru slurred and grabbed Elie's hand.

He pulled her to the middle of Reina's living room where drunk teens were grinding to various hip-hop songs.

Currently Swing by Savage and Soulja Boy was playing.

Elie was bouncing up and down with her hands around Haru's neck and Haru was (rather awkwardly) swinging side to side.

Now, had Haru been sober he would have thought the whole situation to be awkward and embarrassing but as it was he was not sober so he proceeded to do something he would very much regret.

In the midst of dancing with Elie, the song Crank That by Soulja Boy came on and Haru's drunken self couldn't help but stand on the living room table and "superman that hoe."

Elie cheered as Haru began to perform all the proper and ridiculous dance moves that came with the song.

Musica watched with great amusement (and a phone camera) as Haru made an ass of himself.

In all the excitement Elie realized that she had a desperate need to tinkle. So she made her way through the crowd of people as they chanted, "Go Haru, Go Haru!"

She soon found that all the bathrooms on the first floor where taken by couples who were being "intimate." Upon this discovery Elie decided to make her way up Reina's spiral staircase, which was proving itself to be rather difficult to climb while intoxicated.

Once she had reached the top there were very few people and Elie proceeded to go down the hall in attempts to relieve herself.

She finally found a bathroom and thanked the heavens she had reached it in time.

Once Elie was done she washed her hands and stumbled back into the hall.

In her clumsy state Elie had accidentally ran right into someone and she gave a slurred, "Sorryshh."

"Oh no problem." Came a raspy voice and even with her dizzy mind and blurry vision Elie knew who this person was.

She quickly made a run for it but thanks to her current state had ran into a wall and promptly fell over.

Lucia grabbed her by the arm and just before he covered her mouth, Elie had let out a cry.

Lucia threw her back into the bathroom and pinned her to the ground.

"I told you not to piss me off and had you been a good girl and apologized, this wouldn't be happening." Lucia said holding Elie down as she struggled to break free of his grasp.

It was no use.

Elie was too drunk to be able to put up a fight. Even sober she would have stood little to no chance against Lucia and his strength.

"Please," Elie whispered as tears began to form, "Don't do this." Elie's heart was pounding and she clumsily tried kicking her legs, but to no avail.

"_I'm_ not doing this Elie, it's you. This is all _you're_ fault." Lucia growled and began kissing Elie's neck.

Elie continued to struggle and cry.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Musica.

Upon seeing Elie teary eyed while some guy had her pinned down was enough to make Musica snap.

He yanked Lucia off of her and threw him into the hall.

"You piece of shit!" Musica fumed and kicked Lucia in the gut.

"If you ever touch her again I'll fucking kill you!" Musica was pissed and Lucia knew how tough this guy was.

He also knew at anytime Musica could have his friends back him up, friends that included Let and Julia.

Against all of them, Lucia knew he'd lose.

So without saying anything Lucia ran down the stairs and out of Musica's sight.

Musica was too concerned with Elie to chase after Lucia.

"Elie," Musica said carefully helping the poor girl to her feet, "Are you okay? That asshole isn't going bother you anymore."

Elie was still teary and choked out, "Oh Musica I'm so gladss your here. Y-you can'tsh tell Haru."

Musica wasn't sure why Elie didn't want him to tell Haru but he felt it would be best to ask her about it when she was sober.

"Okay Elie. You want me to take you home" Musica asked putting a hand on Elie's back.

She nodded and the two made their way downstairs.

On the way down they ran into Reina.

She was dressed as a Native American and wore two stripes of red warpaint on her cheeks as well as a heaband around her forehead with a feather sticking out. Her dress was brown and looked a great deal like the one from the Disney cartoon Pocohantas.

Musica hadn't seen Reina and almost made her spill her drink.

"Sorry," Musica looked up and realized who was standing in front of him, "Hey Reina! I didn't see you there."

"Oh hey Musica." Reina said almost rolling her eyes but her irritation suddenly turned into concern when she saw Elie.

"Is she okay?" Reina asked.

"Yeah," Musica replied, "She's just having a really rough night. I'm gonna take her home."

Reina looked at Elie then Musica and then once more at Elie before saying, "You want me to give you two a ride?"

Musica felt a little surprised at her generosity but since he didn't have a car and was going to borrow Haru's anyway, he found that this would be a more convenient idea.

"That'd be great," he said with a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," Reina said with a smile of her own, "Follow me to the garage."

So Musica and Elie followed Reina through the crowd of people and managed to go by Haru unnoticed (seeing as he was still busy dancing on the table).

Let and Julia were nowhere to be found and Musica didn't much feel like looking for them to say goodbye.

Once in the garage they made their way to Reina's brand new SUV.

"Wow," Musica said, "Nice car."

"Thanks." Reina replied and they got into the car.

On the drive Reina decided to ask a few questions.

"So what's her name." She motioned to the back seat where Elie was leaning on the window, passed out.

"Elie," Musica replied, "she's a pretty cool girl and one of my best friends."

"I see," Reina said, "so she's the one going out with Haru, right?"

"Yeah, I mean no..." Musica said and Reina raised a brow, "That is they won't admit it. Everyone can tell their completely into each other...left here...but they just won't admit it."

Julia giggled as she turned left at the stop light.

"How funny," she said and added, "I'm guessing you don't have a girlfriend, right?"

Musica perked up, "No," he said with a smile, "as a matter of fact I don't."

Reina suddenly frowned, "But from what I hear you're not the relationship kinda guy. More of a three girls at once type, right?"

Musica was taken aback.

What Reina had said was true and suddenly he felt like an ass.

"Look Reina I-" Musica started but was cut off.

"Is this her house?" Reina asked sharply.

Musica hadn't noticed that they had already arrived.

"Yeah." He said solemnly.

"Well I'm guessing you'll want to make sure she's okay so I guess I'll see you some other time." Reina said looking down.

"Thanks, for the ride." Musica said and carefully carried Elie out of the car and up her front steps.

He watched Reina drive away and then took Elie inside the house.

Once he had situated her in her bed he went into the living room and lied down on the couch.

He was sure Elie wouldn't mind if he stayed the night, besides Jed wasn't home.

As Musica began drifting to sleep all he could think about was Reina.

It was weird.

No other girl had ever had this effect on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well another chapter finished. This one took longer to write because of so many complications with my computer:/ As always thank you to everyone who reads my stories and especially to those who take time to review.


	6. The most wonderful time of the year

**AN: Chapter six! WHOO!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

The Halloween party had really freaked Elie out.

Lucia had gone from creepy to flat out dangerous.

Musica had asked Elie about it when morning came but she didn't want to go into details.

This was her burden not his and she just knew if she told him the whole truth, he'd tell Haru.

"Why not tell him?" Musica asked as the two of them sat across from one another on Elie's bed.

"Because," Elie replied taking a sip of her hot green tea, "I don't want him to get involved. If I tell him he'll hunt Lucia down and it'll be a big fight and...he just doesn't need that kind of stress. He's got enough to worry about on his own. I don't need to add my problems to his life."

"Elie," Musica sighed as he slouched lower, "Haru cares about you. I do too and Let and Julia. You wouldn't be burdening anybody. We'd only want to help. That's what friends do. Look this guy is clearly dangerous. I mean he almost..." Musica trailed off. He didn't want to say what he and Elie already knew. "All I'm saying is you need us. We won't let this freak take advantage of you."

Elie paused in thought for a moment.

"Musica I'll tell you everything but.." Elie bit her lower lip, "Please, _please_ don't tell Haru."

"Elie..." Musica started to say something but stopped. He didn't understand. Elie and Haru were best friends.

Why wouldn't she want to tell him? He supposed what she said did make sense, about not wanting to burden him.

Haru did have the tendency of being protective,especially when it came to Elie.

Whatever the reason, this was important to Elie and Musica decided he would respect her request.

"All right," he said after a moment or two of silence, "but if_ I_ see this guy I'm gonna-"

"No Musica," Elie said with a distressed look on her face, "Don't do anything. Please. I can take care of it."

"Elie you can't just expect me to-"

"I do and you must. Please Musica. I don't want you getting into trouble. Promise me you won't do anything."

"But Elie-"

"Promise me." Elie held out her pinkie for Musica to shake and reluctantly he agreed.

"All right. I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------

Immediately after Halloween the holiday season began.

All the stores were filled with little sales reminding everyone it was again _that_ time of year.

The time to spend ten times the amount of money you usually would on a present for someone you feel obligated to give it to.

The time to meet with relatives who you hardly know or don't want to know at all.

Otherwise known as the happiest season of all.

Well as far as Elie was concerned it _was_ the happiest season of all.

She loved the holidays no matter what anyone else said and the upcoming two weeks vacation for Christmas and New Years was plenty to celebrate.

"Finally a vacation!" Elie sighed.

It was Friday at lunch and the upcoming week was to be the start of winter break.

Julia, Let, and Elie sat in the cafeteria eating while Musica and Haru were in the Library trying to finish their government projects.  
"Tell me about it." Julia said flipping through the latest issue of Cosmo.

"Hm, ten holiday sob stories?" Let questioned as he chewed on a piece of pizza.

"They make you very thankful for what you have." Julia retorted.

"Oh, I see." Let said and finished his slice.

"So what are you two going to be doing for Christmas?" Elie asked motioning to Let and Julia.

"All my relatives are coming over to my family's house." Let said still eyeing down Julia's Cosmo.

"Yeah and my parents are taking me to visit my grandparents in France." Julia said putting her magazine down.

"France?!" Elie said nearly spitting out her coke, "I didn't know you had relatives in _France_!"

"Yeah," Julia replied rather casually, "My mom lived there until she was five, when she moved to America with my great aunt Milda. My grandparents thought it would be a good opportunity for her."

"Wow," Elie breathed, "that's awesome."

"I guess it is pretty cool," Julia said almost to herself but then snapped out of it, "So what are you doing this year?"

"Well Haru invited me and Jed to spend it with his family. Since my grandma passed away six months ago and we don't have any other living relatives. Anyway we're going to be flying down to Washington. They live in Forks." Elie finished her cheeseburger being careful not to get any mustard on her sweater.

"Aw how romantic!" Julia said putting her hands together.

"What?" Elie questioned, "No, no it's not like _that _Haru _and _Kat invited us."

"Uh-huh," Julia said rolling her eyes, "Either way I think it's cute."

"Yeah well think what you wish. Haru and Kat are just being nice." Elie said and began to ferociously drink the rest of her coke.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Musica did you you get the poster board? Because I have the pictures and bits of information. You can paste them on and-Musica?"

Haru and Musica were currently in the library working on the project they hadn't finished for their government class.

Haru had noticed Musica had been getting lost in thought quite often and he was becoming rather annoyed with it all.

"Helloooo, earth to Musica." Haru sung out waving a hand in front of the young man's face causing him to come back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry Haru. You were saying?"

Haru glared for a moment before giving a heavy sigh and saying, "You know Musica you've been daydreaming a lot lately. Mind telling me why? We really need to get this project done before lunch ends."

"It's nothing man. Don't worry about it." Musica said and began working on the poster board.

"Dude I can tell that it's definitely _something_. C'mon you're one of my best friends. What's up?" Haru asked pressing the topic.

"I-ugh, alright." Musica ran a hand through his hair, "It's just that...well...I..." he seemed to be struggling with his words, "I...like...I like Reina, okay? I admit it."

Haru gave a Cheshire cat grin and said, "I knew it. Go on."

"Well," Musica said continuing, "I like her but she doesn't seem to be into me. She thinks of me as a two-timer and well I guess she's right but I swear if I had a chance with her, I wouldn't blow it."

"Just tell her that." Haru said with a shrug.

"How?" Musica questioned gluing on another piece of information.

"By...I dunno...being honest, I guess." Haru replied finishing up the last of the poster.

"Easier said then done." Musica said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah tell me about it man." Haru agreed almost whispering.

Musica raised a brow, "Oh?"

Haru suddenly realized what he just said.

"I-I mean I know what you mean because..."

"Because you like Elie?" Musica asked with a grin.

"No!"

"Oh c'mon Haru. Who do you think you're fooling?"

"I'm not _fooling_ anybody. I don't like Elie. End of story."

"Hey man, I told you I like Reina now fess up. I already _know _it's true."

"No it's not!"

*BLING*

Much to Haru's relief the bell rang saving him from having to defend his position any further.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ever since the Halloween party, Lucia had not bothered Elie.

It was to her relief and shock that he had not tried anything again.

She figured Musica must had scared him off, hopefully for good.

She was wrong.

When the bell rang for seventh period to end Elie was still putting away her binder.

She didn't notice when Lucia walked past her and dropped a little folded piece of paper on her desk.

When she looked up from putting her things away, she saw the paper and assumed it was something that fell out of her binder.

So she stuffed it in her back pack without a second thought and left for the school parking lot.

When she got there Let and Julia had already left because of Julia's early flight the next morning and her need to finish packing.

Musica had also left, catching a ride with Julia.

So now only Haru stood, next to his car with a big wolfy grin.

"Took you long enough." he said, still smiling.

"Didn't mean to keep you waiting, your majesty." Elie replied sarcastically and gave a deep bow.

"Hey I like this." Haru said, "Now fetch me a sandwich wench!"

Elie stopped bowing and whacked Haru upside his head.

"Ow! You don't slap a king!" Haru wailed rubbing his head.

"Ha! King? You're no king! You're more like a...commoner! _I'm_ the one who's royalty here!"

"_You_? I think not wench!"

This statement was followed by another slap and a slamming then locking of the car doors, all done by Elie.

"Hey! Let me in! This is my car!" Haru said trying to open the doors, but to no avail.

"Nope." Elie said with a muffled voice and big smile.

"Oh c'mon Elie. Please let me in?" Haru said as sweetly as possible with a pouty face.

"Nope. Not until you say I'm a queen and you're a peasant." Elie said pointing.

Haru gave a deep sigh before mumbling (rather quickly), "YouraqueenandImapeasant."

Elie blinked twice then said, "You'll have to say it a little more clearly."

Haru rolled his eyes then repeated, "You're a queen and I'm a peasant. _Now_ can you let me in?"

Elie smiled victoriously before unlocking the car.

Haru got inside and started the car but not before saying, "By the way I was crossing my fingers the whole time."

Elie gave him a whack and they were on their way.

--------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Elie and Jed were packed and ready to go.

They (along with Haru and Kat) had a ten o'clock flight to catch to Forks, Washington.

Kat and Haru were to pick them up at Elie's house and then go to the airport from there.

When everyone had gotten to the airport, they eagerly awaited their boarding time.

Finally they were called up to board the plane.

Haru and Elie were seated next to each other with Kat and Jed sitting in front of them.

"So what relatives of yours live in Forks?" Elie asked after the plane had taken off.

"Well there's my aunt Milda and my uncle Henry. Then my grandparents on my mom's side and that's it." Haru said downing a handful of m&m's.

"Oh. So why did you and your sister move to California?" Elie asked stealing a couple m&m's.

"Well when sis turned eighteen she decided she wanted to take care of the both of us, without mooching off our relatives. So she decided to move out of state and picked California because at the time she wanted to be an actress and she thought, what better place to start then L.A.? She never fell through with it but we ended up liking L.A. a lot and didn't want to move." Haru finished up his m&m's.

"Wow. It's crazy how things work out sometimes, isn't it? I mean if you never would have moved we would've never met. You'd be a wreck without me" Elie said smiling.

"Is it me that would be the wreck or is it _you_ my dear wench?" Haru said grinning.

"Don't start that again, peasant boy." Elie said and pulled out an issue of Cosmo from her travel bag.

Haru looked at the cover and spotted the "60 ways to shake up the sheets with _him_."

Haru pointed to it and grinned before saying, "Is that for me?"

"Pervert." Elie mumbled and turned to the "20 new fall fashions" page.

"Hey you're the one who bought it." Haru said.

Elie rolled her eyes before saying, "Yes but those moves are for Johnny Depp, not you."

Haru frowned, "Oh you don't mean that. You know it's your goal in life to please me...wench."

Elie closed the magazine and ferociously began beating Haru with it.

"Ow! Hey-ow! Okay! Okay! I take it back!" Haru yelped trying to block the blows.

"That's better." Elie said and began reading again.

"Whatever you say..._wench_."

Needless to say Haru would have many bruises by the end of their flight.

----------------------------------------

The flight to Washington had taken five hours with a one hour layover not to mention the time it took to find Haru's grandparent's house.

It was six o'clock by the time they had arrived.

Aunt Milda and Uncle Henry gave warm welcomes to Jed and Elie as did Haru's grandparents.

The house was two stories and rather big.

It was a six bedroom house.

Haru's grandparents had a room as did Aunt Milda and Uncle Henry.

So everyone else got their own room.

Haru and Elie had the two downstairs rooms while everyone else stayed upstairs.

After everyone had been greeted, eaten, and made comfortable they decided an early bedtime would be best.

The next few days were made for preparing for the Christmas Eve party that was going to be taking place.

Haru's other relatives from Ohio were also flying in for the holidays but they were staying in a hotel.

They were Aunt Pat and Uncle Bob as well as their son Ben and his wife Laura.

Many friends from the neighborhood were also to be invited to the party.

It was now the day before the party and Elie was in the kitchen with Kat and Milda cooking.

"Wow this is a big event. Do you guys do this every year?" Elie asked mixing the stuffing.

"Yeah," Kat replied, "It's the only time everyone gets together."

"That's awesome." Elie said still mixing, "I wish I could have done this with my family."

Kat knew Elie's situation and put a hand on her shoulder before saying, "We're happy to have you here and I hope you can see _us_ as your family this year. I know it's not the same as the real thing but-"

Kat was suddenly cut off by a teary eyed Elie's sudden hug.

"Thank you Kat." She said then dried her eyes and returned to her stuffing.

Kat smiled and went back to her own cooking.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day everyone helped decorate the house and put out the food before the guests would arrive.

After the preparations were finished Kat and Elie went upstairs to get ready for the party.

Elie had decided on the red dress she had recently bought.

It was just a simple red, went just above her knees, and was strapless.

She had put on some light make-up and had curled her hair.

She looked simple yet elegant.

When she arrived downstairs people had already begun to arrive.

She searched for Haru so she wouldn't feel awkward around all these strangers.

The night went well with simple chatter and feasting.

Elie was sure she had never eaten so much in her whole life.

After dinner she and Haru had decided to take a walk, to get away from all the noisy people.

Elie grabbed her black jacket and Haru grabbed his own as they headed outside.

"Your family is great Haru." Elie said once outside.

"Thanks, they can be a little weird but I love 'em." Haru replied with a smile.

There was a silence then Haru added, "You know, my family is your family."

Elie looked at him and smiled, "Thank you Haru."

There was another silence but it wasn't awkward.

It was comfortable.

Elie was the first to break it.

"So Kat said there's going to be another party, for New Years."

"Yep," Haru replied, "We like to go all out. The same people will be there, the only difference is they'll all be drunk."

Elie giggled, "My kind of people."

"Tell me about it." Haru said with dramatic sigh.

"Hey you were the one dancing on tables at Halloween." Elie said pointing a finger, "Dude Elie! I love this song! Youuuuuuu!"

Elie said mocking Haru's voice and began to do his dance routine.

"Hey no insulting the master! You-"

"Don't say it."

"W-wen"

"Don't say it."

"Wennn"

"Haru if you say it I'll-"

"You'll what? Wench! Wench! Wench!"

"I warned you!"

Elie gave a battle cry before jumping on Haru's back and hitting him feverishly.

"Who's the wench now?" Elie said while continuing to hit Haru.

"Ow! Alright! If that's how you want it!" Haru reached behind him and began tickling Elie which made her let go of his back.

She fell on the sidewalk and Haru continued to tickle her.

"Haru! Hahaha! Stop haha! You hahaha Monster! hahaha!" Elie continued to giggle madly until Haru finally ceased his tickle attack.

"Lets head back." He said once Elie had recoverd, "It's freezing out here."  
"Mkay." Elie said and grabbed Haru's hand to help her up.

Haru nor Elie said a word when neither let go of the other's hand.

So they walked with their hands intertwined all the way to the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas came and went with everyone laughing and exchanging gifts.

It reminded Elie of when she was a little girl and would open presents with her parents.

Soon it was time for New Years Eve and once again everyone had spent a great deal of time preparing.

It was now six o'clock at night and people had begun arriving.

Elie had quickly rushed upstairs to get ready in time for dinner.

She had decided to curl her hair again but had traded her red dress with a white one.

The white dress had spaghetti straps and a scrunch bust.

It was loose and flowy at the bottom and went just above Elie's knees.

When Elie was done getting ready she headed downstairs and found Haru scarfing down a plate of food.

"Save some for everyone else." Elie said eyeing down Haru with amusement at first and then attraction.

He had tousled hair and a black blazer with a t-shirt underneath that had a tie printed on it.

He wore black jeans and all in all looked delicious.

"Aren't you hungry?" Haru asked.

"Uh-huh." Elie was suddenly feeling very flushed and quickly dashed to get some food and a cold glass of water.

She had been so flustered that she didn't even notice Haru's eyes go all over her when she had walked up to him.

--------

The night went on with everyone drinking more than they should.

Haru and Elie had snuck in a few beers and a couple glasses of wine and champagne.

It was getting very loud and Haru suggested to Elie that they should go down to the basement.

So they headed down and sure enough it was empty.

It was a nice basement, one with a bar, couch, and a TV.

"Wow this is really nice." Elie said stumbling slightly due to a little too much champagne.

"Yeah my grandpa decided to make it into a relaxation room." Haru said and turned on the radio and suddenly an announcer was talking.

"And now we'll play a little Christmas tune to end off the holiday season. Here's, Have Yourself a Merry Christmas by Judy Garland."

"I love this song." Elie said and began to sway to the tune.

Haru smiled, "Do you wanna dance with me?"

Elie turned to him with a grin and silently snaked her arms around his neck, "I'd love to."

Haru cheeks were very warm, whether it was Elie or the alcohol he wasn't sure all he knew was he liked the feeling.

Haru wrapped his hands around Elie's waist and she buried her face in his chest.

Haru took in the scent of her hair and the feel of her in his arms.

This moment felt _right_.

They swayed like this until the song ended.

When it was over the two stood there, staring.

They were so close, Haru could feel his heart pounding.

Elie opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

Suddenly Haru leaned in and their lips met.

Elie was shocked but soon opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Haru's hands pulled Elie closer as one held her waist and the other caressed her cheek.

Elie let her own hands tangle in Haru's shaggy hair.

The passion continued until the need for air broke the kiss.

The two breathed heavily and Haru's lips trailed to Elie's neck and back to her lips.

Elie could feel every part of her want to soar.

Then a sudden realization came.

They were drunk.

Haru didn't really mean this.

Elie felt her heart sink and broke the kiss.

Haru opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"Haru, we're drunk. This isn't-we can't do this." Elie was looking down and Haru couldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Elie I...it's not just-" Haru tried to explain his feelings to Elie but was cut off.

"Goodnight." Elie said and stumbled up the stairs.

Haru stood there as he felt his own heart sink.

Elie hadn't meant it.

She said it herself.

They were drunk.

This was her way of telling him she wasn't interested, that it was the champagne kissing him and nothing more.

---------------------------------------

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter:) It would've been up sooner but I was sick with the horrible strep throat:P**

**Yuck! Well anywho I'm better now:) Unfortunately my updates are probably going to get slower since school is starting. Maybe they won't but I'm **

**just preparing everyone just in case. Also I would like to add I just wanted to skip past thanksgiving (just assume everyone stayed home and ate turkey) because I really had nothing to add that would have been significant and I have enough pointless chapters as it is. Oh and the reference to Forks was for anyone who might be a Twilight fan. I personally hate the series but I know a lot of people love it which is why I decided to put that in there (added to the fact I just like Forks!). That's enough rambling for today:) Well thanks to everyone who R&R's!**


	7. Words are Deadly Weapons

The next morning Elie awoke to find herself feeling extremely crappy.

Why was she feeling so down?

_Oh yeah..._

Suddenly the previous night came rushing back into her memory.

The kiss and the let down of knowing it wasn't real.

Elie let out a deep groan and covered her head with the white fluffy pillow that had been beside her.

How was she_ ever_ going to face Haru?

It was going to be so awkward.

Elie let out another groan trying to play out the scenario in her head.

_"Hey Haru!"_

_"Hey Elie!"_

_"So Haru I know we made out and all but it's okay because it didn't really mean anything since we were drunk. Oh but did I mention? I have feelings for you!"_

Elie buried her face under the covers cringing at the awful conversation taking place in her head.

She cursed alcohol and its ability to make one unusually bold.

Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Alcohol...that's it!" Elie said aloud.

This would be the only way to ease the tension.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first half of the day went by painfully slow for Haru.

He just wanted to go home and forget all about how he had made a fool of himself.

He found himself cursing himself and oddly enough Musica for putting the ridiculous idea that Elie had feelings for him in his head.

_I'm so stupid!_

Haru continued to beat himself up as he packed the last of his things.

Suddenly Kat walked into his room.

"Knock knock." she said with a smile.

"Hey." Haru said nonchalantly.

"So you almost done packing? We have to leave for the airport in ten minutes." Kat said leaning against the door frame.

"Okay." Haru said in the same monotone as before.

Kat raised a brow, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Haru replied and zipped up his suitcase.

"Alright," Kat said still not convinced but not wanting to pry any further, "Hey can you tell Elie we're leaving soon?"

Haru suddenly felt his stomach do an uncomfortable twist.

"Can't you?" He asked trying not to sound too desperate.

Kat eyed him down with suspicion before saying, "I guess..."

Haru thought for a moment before saying, "No, no never-mind. I should just deal with it now..."

"Huh?" Kat questioned with great confusion but Haru had already left the room.

---------------------------------------------------

Haru stood at Elie's closed door, staring.

He could feel all of his insides begging to spilled.

"You can do this." He whispered to himself.

Haru took a deep breath and gave the door a little knock, secretly hoping Elie wouldn't hear it.

Haru's secret desire was shattered the moment the wood in front of him was replaced by a smiling Elie.

Wait a minute. Smiling?

"Hey Haru." Elie said in her usual cheery voice.

Haru blinked before stuttering, "H-hey."

"What's up?" Elie said leaving the door and going back to packing her suitcase.

Haru was baffled, why was Elie acting so calm?

"Uh, Kat wanted me to tell you we're about ready to leave." Haru said trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh okay. I'm pretty much done packing anyway." Elie said still smiling.

Haru stood dumbfounded for a moment wondering why Elie was acting so casual when she suddenly spoke.

"So Haru, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Haru thought for a moment before saying, "Well actually I kinda..." Man this was difficult, "I wanted...I wanted to ask you about...last night."

Haru was feeling like he'd very much like to be shot in the head right about now but Elie's next sentence completely caught him off guard.

"Oh so you don't remember what happened either?"

Haru blinked a few times before asking, "Wh-what?"

Elie's face remainded unchanged, "I said, so you don't remember either? Because this morning I couldn't remember a damn thing and was actually planning on asking you what happened but it looks like you're in the same boat as me."

Haru couldn't believe his ears.

This was perfect!

Elie didn't remember last night which would spare him all the awkwardness of explaining and what-not.

"Oh yeah," Haru said suddenly loosing the tension in his voice, "well I guess we both had too much to drink."

"Yeah." Elie said with a little laugh.

"Haru, Elie! Time to go!" Kat called from downstairs.

"Well I guess we'd better get going." Haru said picking up his suitcase and beginning to walk down the stairs.

As Haru was walking he felt a little sting in his gut.

This was confusing him.

Elie didn't remember, great right?

Then why did he feel...sad?

Little did Haru know that at this same time Elie was debating with herself if it had really been such a great decision to pretend she didn't remember.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane ride home had both Haru and Elie thinking that the only way coach seats could be anymore uncomfortable was if tacks were implanted in them.

"I will never ride in a plane _**again**_." Haru groaned and Elie grunted in agreement.

After they had retrieved their luggage Kat and Jed insisted that Haru and Elie sit and relax while they got the car.

Although relaxation was not easily achieved when one sat on a plastic chair.

"Not much better than the plane, huh?" Elie said with a slight smile.

"Unfortunately." Haru replied with a pout.

The awkwardness between them was completely forgotten.

Well almost.

Elie still couldn't help thinking about the kiss and how great it had been.

She was finally admitting she liked Haru, even if it was only to herself.

Not that it mattered anymore, since she knew he didn't return the feelings.

Right?

He would have made it clear this morning if _did _feel anything.

Wouldn't he?

"Elie? You okay?" Haru said shaking Elie out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Elie said smiling.

Suddenly a the honking of a car could be heard.

"That's probably them," Haru said getting up, "You ready?"

Elie let out a sigh and stood saying, "More than ever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following Monday was almost as miserable as the first day of school.

Once again all the teens of the school had gotten used to staying up late and sleeping in only to be thrown back into the world of 8:00 a.m. classes.

"Oh why must winter break end? Why?!" Musica cried out to the ceiling of the cafeteria as he and Haru made their way to a table.

"Geez man, get a grip." Haru said beginning to bite into his sandwich.

"Hm easy for you to say. You don't have a math test today." Musica huffed trying to nab one of Haru's Doritos only to fail.

"You're right," Haru smiled, "I don't."

Musica gave a snort.

"Hey losers." Julia said as she and Elie approached the table.

"Oh Julia, when you will you learn the way to a man's heart is not through bitchy words." Musica said fluttering his eyelashes.

"Shut up." Julia scoffed.  
"Now, now," Musica smiled, "Is that anyway to talk to the owner of a brand-spanking new truck?"  
"Really?" Elie squeaked, "That's awesome Musica!"  
"You mean that clunky old pickup I saw you driving this morning?" Julia asked with a evil grin.  
"Hey!" Musica shouted, "My granny got me that! And I happen to think it's a beautiful vehicle!"  
Elie giggled while Julia snickered.  
"Whatever," Julia said waving her hand.

"So where's Let?" Haru questioned while trying to defend his chips from Musica's sticky hands.

"Sick with the flu. I told him not to walk around the house without slippers on." Julia said waving a finger then went on to a new subject, "So Haru how was Christmas?"

"Very jolly." Haru replied finishing off his sandwich.

"Uh-huh." Julia rolled her eyes, "How about New Years?"

At the mention of New Years both Haru and Elie's faces turned pale as they replied in unison, "Fine."

Julia raised her brow darting her eyes at Elie then Haru and then back at Elie.

"Elie..." Julia began and noticed the brunette was avoiding her gaze, "I need to pee. Come with me."

"But I-" Elie began to plead but was cut off by a very threatening, "_Now_." courtesy of Julia.

"Okay." Elie squeaked and the two girls made their way to the ladies room.

Now Musica was raising his brow.

--------------------------------------------------

Once the two had made it to the bathroom Julia began the questioning.

"Okay, what happened?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"W-what do you mean? Nothing happened." Elie replied rather flustered.

"Elie," Julia began, "I know something happened and you _will _tell me. Now whether you want it to happen willingly or forcefully is up to you."

Elie sighed, she _really _didn't want to talk about New Years but Julia was persisting and well she was her best girlfriend after all.

"Okay," Elie breathed out, "But this is between you and me."

"Of course," Julia smiled.

Elie proceeded to tell Julia all about the kiss and what had led up to it.  
Julia stood listening intently with the ghost of smile on her face.  
"I knew it." She said once Elie was finished, "I _knew _you two liked each other!"  
Elie blinked before jumping in, "No, no, no, weren't you listening? I said we were drunk, _drunk_ Julia. Haru doesn't like me..."  
Elie trailed off and looked down at her feet.  
Julia raised her brow with a smile, "So then, you _do_ like him?"  
Elie's face turned crimson, "Y-yeah."  
Julia's smile broadened but she thought it would be best not to tease Elie at this moment.  
Instead she decided to encourage her friend who was obviously lacking self-confidence.  
"Elie," she began, "Just what makes you so sure Haru doesn't like you back?"  
Elie looked up stuttering, "I-I told you, we were drunk. It didn't mean-"  
Julia raised her arms saying, "_So What_?! Just because you were drunk doesn't signify that Haru didn't mean to kiss you!"  
Elie stood a little shocked for a minute.  
_Did _Haru mean to kiss her?  
"But I-he-we can't..." Elie trailed off.  
Haru couldn't like her it just wasn't possible.  
They were best friends, nothing more.  
Right?  
"Elie," Julia sighed placing her hands on her distraught friend's shoulders, "you and Haru need to talk about that kiss _and _you need to tell him how you really feel."  
Elie shot her head up in alarm, "No Julia, I-I can't do that!"  
Julia furrowed her brows in confusion and perhaps frustration, "And why not?"  
"Because I..." Elie looked down at her feet again, "Because I told him I didn't remember anything about that night."  
Julia's mouth fell open, "Elie!" she shouted in shock, "Why would you say that? You and Haru need to talk about this! You can't just pretend it never happened!"  
"Why can't we?" Elie asked still looking at her feet.  
"Because," Julia said lowering her voice, "You have feelings for him and it's quite possible he has feelings for you too. I mean he's the one who kissed _you_. And _you're _the one who broke the kiss. You're sending him all the wrong messages Elie."  
Elie sniffled, all this talk about feelings was making her overwhelmingly emotional.  
"Oh Elie," Julia wrapped her arms around Elie in a tight embrace, "It'll be alright. Haru likes you. I know he does. All you have to do is talk to him and get this whole thing sorted out. Okay?"  
Elie sniffled into Julia's sweater saying, "Okay."  
"We just need to think of the right time to do it." Julia said releasing Elie.  
"Yeah," Elie replied wiping away her tears.  
"How about the senior camping trip?" Julia suggested.  
"The one in February?" Elie questioned.  
"Mhm," Julia nodded her head, "It'll give you time to think about what you wanna say and it will be a relaxing place to say it."  
"I guess." Elie sighed and suddenly the bell rang.  
"C'mon," Julia smiled, "lets go to class."

While Elie and Julia had been talking in the girls bathroom, Haru and Musica were having their own conversation.  
"So what's up with you and Elie?" Musica asked casually.  
"Nothing." Haru replied studying his can of coke, "Did you ever notice that some of the cans say coca cola while the other ones just say coke?"  
Musica raised his brow, "Haru..."  
"Yeah?" Haru replied trying not to sound concerned.  
"What happened over winter break?"  
Haru finally took his gaze off his can of coke and instead directed it towards the table, sighing.  
"Can we not talk about this?" He asked sounding irritated.  
"No," Musica replied, "Did-did she tell you something? You seem kinda, mad at me."  
Haru gave another sigh, "It's what she _didn't_ tell me that makes me..." Haru drove his hand through his hair.  
It was the fact that Elie _didn't _say, "I like you" or the fact that _she _broke the kiss that had Haru so down and irritable towards Musica.  
Musica, however, was thinking that it was something very different that was making Haru upset.  
"Look Haru," he said trying to defend his position, "Elie made me promise I wouldn't tell you. I took care of it though, so there's no need to worry. Lucia won't ever-"  
"Lucia?" Haru immediately shot his eyes up to Musica, "What about Lucia?"  
Musica's stomach dropped with sudden realization, "Wasn't that-I thought, n-never mind. So what happened between you guys?"  
Haru wasn't letting Musica go that easily.  
"Wait a minute," Haru said, brows raised, "What did Elie say about Lucia?"  
Musica was in a tight spot.  
He knew Haru wouldn't stop persisting until he got some answers.  
Musica let out a deep sigh.  
Haru was going to be _**pissed**_.  
"Don't be mad," Musica started looking down at the table, "Elie made me promise I wouldn't tell..."  
"Tell _what_?" Haru asked getting rather irritated.  
"About Lucia and how he..." Musica directed his gaze towards Haru, "how he attacked her."  
Haru's eyes grew wide as he shouted, "What?!"  
Musica just looked down again.  
"When did this happen? How?" Haru asked a little quieter due to the few stares he was receiving from other students in the cafeteria.  
"Halloween, at the party," Musica replied, "when you were dancing on the tables I had gone upstairs to take a piss and when I went into the bathroom..." Musica was desperately trying to avoid Haru's gaze, "when I went into the bathroom, Elie was pinned down crying and Lucia was on top of her."  
Haru's eyes grew wide again, due from shock at Elie not telling him or anger at Lucia, he wasn't sure.  
Perhaps it was both.  
"That fucking bastard," He cursed, with a low voice, "I'll kill him."  
"Haru," Musica pleaded, "I took care of him. You don't need to worry about it. He won't bother her inside or outside class anymore-"  
"I don't need to worry about it?!" Haru was shouting again, unable to hold back his rage, "Musica my best friend was attacked by some fucking creep and you're saying I don't need to worry about it?!"  
Haru blinked.  
He had suddenly processed the second part of Musica's sentence.  
"Wait a sec, what do mean inside or outside _class_. This has happened at school?"  
Musica was starting to feel really guilty, "Well she said he had been harassing her in class. But I made it clear to him-"  
"She told you and you didn't tell me?" Haru's voice had become a bit softer again.  
"She made me promise not to." Musica replied daring to look at Haru.  
"But why?" Haru asked, he was beginning to feel a very sharp (and annoying) pain in his chest.  
"I-I don't really know. I think you two should talk it out and-"  
Musica was interrupted by Haru suddenly bolting out of his seat.  
"Haru!" Musica called and was about to chase after him when the bell rang.  
The mob of students sitting down were now making their way to class, causing Musica to lose sight of Haru.  
Musica let out, what seemed to be, the sixth millionth sigh of the day.

Sixth and seventh period went great, well for Elie anyway.  
Haru had spent the two class periods thinking about a number of things.  
First and foremost he was wishing he could punch the crap out of Lucia and then make him eat it.  
Secondly he was wishing he could punch the crap out of Musica for not telling him Elie was in trouble _and _for putting the ridiculous idea that Elie had feelings for him into his head.  
Third, Haru was pondering why Elie had decided not to tell him about Lucia in the first place. He also found himself feeling hurt and angry towards her for choosing Musica over himself.  
And lastly Haru was wishing he had never kissed Elie and gotten his heart damaged over it.  
Elie, however, was feeling much different.  
Julia's talk at lunch had made Elie feel inspired and ready to talk to Haru.  
She was beginning to sprout a growing hope inside her that was saying Haru felt for her what she felt for him.  
Elie was also in quite the chipper mood due to Lucia's absence in seventh period.  
Yes, things were going quite well for Elie and quite not-so-well for Haru.  
When the bell rang for school to end Elie hopped out of her seat and nearly skipped down the hallway to the school parking lot.  
At the lot she spotted Haru walking to his car, in an unusually fast pace.  
Elie sprinted towards him feeling giddy and hoping to get a ride.  
"Hey Haru," Elie said smiling once she had caught up to the silver-haired boy, "What's the rush?"  
"What do you think? I wanna get home." Haru replied coolly.  
Elie blinked a few times due to shock and confusion.  
"O-okay," she said trying to ignore Haru's cold tone, "so you think I could catch a ride with you?"  
Haru turned to Elie saying, "Why not ride with Musica, since _he's_ the one you seem to trust."  
Now Elie was _really_ confused.  
"Haru?" she asked, "Is everything alright?"  
Haru gave a mock laugh, "Yeah everything's fucking fantastic. Jesus, Elie why don't you just go bother Musica? And leave me the hell alone."  
With those words Haru slammed his car door shut and sped off leaving Elie deeply confused with tears in her eyes.  
Musica had seen Haru drive off and rushed to Elie's side.  
"Elie? Are you okay?" He asked and Elie turned to face him revealing glossy eyes.  
"What happened?" Musica asked.  
"I-I don't know," Elie choked out as she felt liquid fall down her cheeks, "He just went off on me when I asked him for a ride, saying I should just ride with you because I trusted you more or something."  
Musica put his hand on Elie's shoulder as she continued to cry.  
He knew he needed to tell her what had happened at lunch.  
But the parking lot was not the place.  
"Look Elie, I know what's wrong with Haru." Musica said letting go of her shoulder.  
"Y-you do?" Elie asked wiping a tear from her eye.  
"Yeah but we'll talk about it on the way to your house, okay?"  
So Musica explained what had happened at lunch and how he accidentally told Haru about Lucia.  
"Musica!" Elie shouted, "How could you?"  
"It was an accident!" Musica cried getting tired of being yelled at, "And anyway, you really need to talk to him Elie."  
The car stopped at Elie's house and Elie directed her gaze to her feet.  
She knew it had been wrong not to tell Haru but he always worried too much!  
This was exactly why she didn't want to tell him!  
She _knew _he would act this way.  
But as it was, Haru did know about Lucia and how Elie hadn't told him.  
Elie sighed feeling guilty.  
"I guess I really do." she said and grabbed her back pack.  
"Elie?" Musica asked and the young brunette turned to face him, "Please don't be mad at me."  
Elie got back into the car giving Musica a hug, "I'm not mad," she said sniffling, "I just wish all this hadn't happened."  
"It'll be okay." Musica said and Elie let go of the embrace.  
"Yeah," she said, "I'll just talk to him."  
Things were so much easier said then done.

**AN: GAH!! I'm such a horrible person!  
I'm so sorry everybody! You all take the time to read my story and how do I repay yo**u?  
**By giving outrageously delayed updates!  
I'm so sorry, I hope everybody is still interested in the story and wants to read it.  
Thank you all for being so patient with me:) I will try to update sooner but school is just so time consuming:(( Do not fear though! I will not discontinue this story. So no matter how late my updates may be, just know they are coming. I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter. *sigh* high school drama  
**


	8. Blue is an awful color

The following day Elie had gone to school knowing what she had to do.

She needed to talk to Haru.

She needed to explain to him why she had chosen not to tell him about Lucia.

All she could do was hope that Haru understood where she was coming from.

So as Elie walked with Julia to first period English she had one mission in her mind.

Operation: Fix this crap.

She had yet to discover that soon a whole new mission would come into play.

As Elie and Julia sat down in their usual seats Haru came in and without a word, took his seat in front of Elie.

Julia and Elie looked at each other, Julia motioning to Haru and Elie mouthing, "Not yet."

Suddenly the bell rang and Ms. Kay began lecturing, "All right everybody pull out Hamlet and turn to Act two Scene one."

The class groaned and pulled out their little books of Shakespeare death.

Ms. Kay ignored the groans and continued the lecture.

"Now here we are introduced to Haml-"

Ms. Kay was interrupted by the abrupt opening of the classroom door and a young girl that was suddenly standing before her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." the girl said apologetically, "I have a pass from the office though."

The girl handed Ms. Kay the little purple pass she was holding while the older, much less attractive, women studied it carefully.

"Hmm," Ms. Kay put the paper down and checked her list of students, "Oh I see, yes, you switched schools. Correct?'

"Correct." the young girl replied with a smile.

"And your name is...Celia?" Ms. Kay asked glancing at her list again.

"Yes ma'm, it is." Celia replied.

"Well Celia, you may take a seat and we'll have to get you caught up on Hamlet later. For now just share a book with someone sitting next to you."

Ms. Kay picked up her book and began talking again while Celia made her way to the empty desk next to Haru.

"This seat taken?" Celia asked and Elie's eyes casually became focused on this new girl.

"Nope." Haru replied.

"Cool," Celia said with a smile and peered at Haru's book, "Mind if we share?"

Elie was finding it very difficult to pay attention to the current lecture.

"Not at all." Haru said shrugging and he scooted his desk closer to Celia's so that she could see the book properly.

Elie could feel her heart begin to pick up pace and she was all too quickly feeling like this new girl looked evil.

Although the evidence for that was not very sufficient.

Elie still couldn't help but feel something tug at her stomach when she saw Celia giggle at some remark Haru had made.

_Wait a minute. What am I thinking?! I can't be jealous. No. No WAY I'm jealous. This girl isn't even that pretty._

Elie once again directed her gaze towards Celia.

The first thing she saw was the girl's long and incredibly blue hair with waves that reminded Elie of the ocean, somewhat.

Elie also took in Celia's form and how it didn't seem to have a single flaw.

Elie studied Celia and how she had perfectly manicured (and blue) nails.

She also noticed Celia didn't seem shy due to her revealing blue tube top and short skirt.

Elie all too suddenly became painfully aware that she had come to school in a baggy hoodie and ripped jeans.

Elie studied her own chipped red nail polish and cursed herself for settling on a messy bun.

"Well there's a girl that spells e-a-s-y." Elie jumped at Julia's sudden interruption of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Elie questioned.

"Just look at her outfit!" Julia scoffed in a sharp whisper, "It's freaking cold outside and she's wearing a _tube top _and _mini skirt_?"

Elie directed her gaze at the aqua haired girl again.

Julia _did _have a point.

"Well I guess you're right." Elie said and turned to see none other than Ms. Kay, peering down at her.

"Right about what?" Ms. Kay asked, ready to handout a detention.

"Uh..." Elie looked around and noticed how everyone was staring at her, including Haru, "well I was just agreeing that..." Elie looked down at her book to find where the class was at, "that Claudius is a liar. I mean clearly he's hiding something."

Ms. Kay shot Elie an incredulous look but decided it would just be easier to let it go and continued with what she was saying.

Elie slumped down in her desk, letting her eyes wander back to Haru and Celia, who were back to reading.

Elie let out a small sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Soon lunchtime arrived and Elie made her way to the cafeteria.

She looked outside and noticed it was pouring rain.

She let out another small sigh.

Hopefully she could get a ride with Haru, if he would allow her to speak to him.

Haru.

Where was he anyway?

Elie noticed he wasn't sitting at their usual table.

_He's probably too mad to eat with us._

Elie continued to scan the cafeteria until...

"Elie!" Elie whipped her head around to see Julia.

"What's wrong?" Elie asked seeing Julia's distorted face.

"Um nothing, I just...uh.."Julia's eyes glanced passed Elie.

Elie followed Julia's gaze until she spotted two heads.

Julia quickly turned Elie in the other direction but she had been too late.

Elie turned herself back around to do a double take.

Two heads, one with long aqua hair and the other with short and...silver?

Celia was sitting next to Haru and giggling, while Haru himself was laughing.

Elie could feel her stomach drop to her butt.

"Elie?" Julia could see the distressed expression on her friend's face, the one she had desperately tried to avoid.

"Lets eat lunch." Julia couldn't tell if Elie's voice had held disappointment or anger.

Perhaps it was both.

"Hey!" Julia glanced up to see Musica approaching them.

"So who's the mermaid?" Musica asked scanning the two girl's lunches for anything appetizing.

"Huh?" Julia and Elie replied in unison.

"The girl Haru's sitting with? She looks just like a mermaid." Musica slumped down finding that girl lunches were not appealing.

Damn salad.

"Hm I guess she does," Julia pondered, almost to herself.

"She's new." Elie replied nonchalantly.

"I see..." Musica said as he and Julia exchanged glances.

"Well," Julia sighed, getting up, "I have to make up an English test. I'll see you two later."

"See ya." Elie and Muica waved.

"Elie," Musica started in a soft voice, "I thought you were going to talk to Haru."

"Can't you tell? He's a little busy." Elie scoffed and took an angry bite into her snickers bar, which Musica had overlooked.

Musica let out a deep sigh, "You have to do it sometime, you know."

"I know." Elie replied looking down at her converse, "After school I'll talk to him for sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After seventh period Elie made her way to the school parking lot.

She had been relieved to find that Lucia had not been at school again.

She could only hope he stayed sick for a _long_ time.

Once outside Elie took into account that it was pouring rain and she could definitely could use an umbrella.

Elie spotted Haru through the thick layer of liquid in the air and noticed a certain mass of blue was standing beside his car door.

_Celia._

Elie approached Haru and his new (blue) friend.

"Hey Haru." Elie said trying to sound kind.

"Hey." Haru's hair resembled a wet mop and under different circumstances Elie might have laughed.

"Haru I've been meaning to talk to you all day. I owe you explanations and-"

"Haru are you read-oh! Hey! You're that girl in my English class! My name's Celia."

Elie stood for a moment staring at the girl who had just interrupted her and noticed she had on flip-flops and no jacket.

Maybe this girl really was a mermaid.

"O-oh hey. I'm Elie." Elie gave her best attempt at a smile.

"Look Elie, can this wait? I promised Celia I'd drive her home and-"

Haru was cut off by Elie, "Oh no problem." Elie gave an awkward sort of giggle and immediately started walking away.

"Wait!" Celia called and turned to Haru, "Aren't you going to offer her a ride home?"

Haru looked at the girl for a second before speaking, "Would you like a ride home Elie?"

Elie really didn't want a ride home.

Well she did but at the same time...didn't.

Before Elie could thoroughly debate her answer she found herself saying, "Sure."

Elie cursed herself for allowing physical comfort to overrule mental comfort.

Once in the car Celia began blabbing on about how great she thought L.A. was, especially the kind-hearted people, like Haru.

Elie had to repress the strong desire to roll her eyes.

"I mean he took all of lunch to catch me up on Hamlet and he even offered to help me study for the test!"

_A study date? This just keeps getting better and better._

"Yep," Elie said with just a hint of irritation, "he's a great guy all right."

Haru was starting to feel uncomfortable and was relieved when he reached Elie's house.

"Thanks for the ride. Bye Celia." Elie said and bolted to her front door.

She was _exhausted_.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day at lunch Haru didn't sit with the group, again, nor did he the next.

By Friday Elie had was just about fed up with Haru avoiding her.

She would tell him her side of the story whether he liked it or not.

So after school had ended Elie made her way to the school parking lot, determined and a little pissed.

She spotted Haru and for once the life-size blue barbie wasn't with him.

"Haru!" Elie called seeing that he was about to get into his car.

Haru redirected his gaze to the ground, "Oh hey."

"Listen up Haru," Elie started with her hands on her hips, "you've been avoiding me now for three days and I've had just about enough of it. You're angry and I understand that but you won't even give me a chance to explain myself."

"Elie," Haru said, "can't we talk about this some other time..."

"No," Elie said almost shouting, "we will talk about it now. I didn't want to tell you about Lucia because I knew how much you'd worry. You have so much to think about without me troubling you further. I also wanted, I dunno, to prove to myself, I guess, that I don't need someone to take care of me. That I can take care of myself. I only told Musica because well he saw the whole thing happen. I didn't want to hurt you Haru..." Elie looked to her feet, "I would never hurt you."

Haru turned his gaze towards Elie and just when Elie thought he was going to open his mouth to speak a voice broke into the conversation.

A very girly voice.

"Haru!" Celia squealed and jumped to give the silver haired boy a hug, "Ready for the movies?"

Elie could feel her stomach twist in the most painful knot she had ever felt and a large lump was suddenly in her throat.

Haru looked to Elie with something in his eyes, was it guilt, or sadness?

Elie couldn't tell.

"Elie, I-"

"Have to go?" Elie said cutting in, "I-it's okay, so do I."

Then Elie turned and ran.

She could feel her eyes burning with tears as choking sounds made their way out of her dry throat.

She continued to run, everything around her blurred under a layer of water that was streaming down her face.

Elie made it home and quickly unlocked the door and threw herself on her bed.

For a long while she lie there sobbing until her cellphone ran.

Elie saw it was Julia calling and answered with a shaky, "H-hello."

"Elie?" Julia said with concern, "Sweetie are you crying?"

"I-I guess." Elie said struggling with keeping back her sobs.

"I'm coming over right now." Julia said with a motherly tone.

"O-okay." Elie replied and hung up her phone.

When Julia arrived at Elie's house, Elie explained to her what had happened with Haru in the parking lot.

"Oh Elie," Julia said wrapping her friend in a tight embrace, "Haru is just being a jerk. He was mad and probably wanted to get back at you. I'm sure he regrets it now."

"But," Elie began sniffling, "what if...what if he's not trying to get back at me? What if he actually likes Celia..." Elie buried her face in her hands as she began crying again.

"There's no way," Julia said lifting Elie's face, "that Haru likes Celia."

"How can you be so sure?" Elie sobbed.

"For one," Julia said looking around the room, "she's totally not his type, I mean lets face it the girl is much too bubbly for her own good, secondly she's _blue,_" Julia almost spat out the word, "third and foremost, he likes _you_ Elie."

Elie lifted her face from her hands, "I don't know anymore..."

"Trust me Elie," Julia said giving her another hug, "he does."

Elie let a small smile form on her lips as Julia said, "Lets get some pizza. Food always solves depression."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night when Julia dropped Elie off at home after a "girls night out" (translated to stuffing their faces and watching sappy romantic comedies) Elie was feeling her spirits lift a little.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night at my place?" Julia asked as Elie unbuckled her seat belt.

"Nah Julia it's fine. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm feeling a lot better." Elie said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright then, nighty night, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bats bite." Julia said smiling.

Elie raised her brow, "Bats? It's bugs Julia, _bugs_."

"Well that doesn't make much since. Bats are the ones who bite people to suck their blood." Julia scoffed.

"Uh-huh," Elie said rolling her eyes with a smile, "g'night Julia."

"Night." Julia smiled and with that she was off.

Elie unlocked her door and made her way into the bedroom.

She plopped down on her bed and saw that the clock read, 11:30.

_Not very late. _Elie thought and sat up.

Since she wasn't feeling sleepy just yet, she decided it would be a good idea to do some homework.

Elie pulled up her backpack and pulled out her binder.

_Where's that pencil_.

Elie shuffled through her backpack in a desperate search for her writing utensil when a folded piece of paper caught her eye.

Thinking it was some assignment she had forgotten about Elie unfolded it.

Her eyes widened in horror as she read the contents of the note.

"Oh my God," Elie breathed out as she felt her heart pound as if it was going to burst out of her chest.

Suddenly the phone rang causing Elie to scream.

She checked the number and saw it was Julia.

Elie let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello." she answered trying not to sound upset.

"Hey Elie I realized I left my beanie at your house. Is okay if I come get it?"

"Yeah, and Julia?" Elie asked.

"Hm?"

"I'll take that sleepover now. There's something I have to show you."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: BUHAHAHA! Aren't cliffhangers horrible?? Well not to worry you shall know the contents of the note in the next chapter:)**

**Until then (and like always) I thank all of those wonderful people who take time to review:)**

**It is very much appreciated and lets me know (not to mention is motivation) for me to keep writing.**

**:)**


	9. Forgiveness is the key

Saturday morning Elie awoke to find Julia snoring next to her in Elie's plush queen sized bed.

Elie let out a giggle and wondered what Let thought of Julia's snores.

She sounded almost like a dragon.

Elie directed her eyes to her dresser and frowned when she saw the note that lay on top of it.

_You will be mine_.

Elie shuddered, remembering what the note said. Her and Julia had spent practically the whole night talking about it.

"You have to tell Haru." Julia had said, "he'll take care of this creep."

That's what Elie _didn't_ want.

She couldn't have Haru get into a horrible fight just because of her.

_Haru._

Elie let out a snort.

Haru was too busy with his new friend to be troubled with Elie's problems anyway.

Elie still couldn't believe that Haru and Celia had gone on an actual _date_.

Elie knew what dates meant: hand holding, flirting, kis-

Elie suddenly felt her heart drop, like it had when she first saw Celia flirting with Haru.

She didn't want Haru to be kissing girls...well girls other than-

_Me._

"Elie?" Julia mumbled groggily.

"Y-yeah?" Elie stuttered a little startled.

"Today's the day, right?" Julia gave Elie her best glare (although early morning sleepiness seemed to be betraying her).

Elie pulled her knees to her chest and let out a deep sigh, "Yeah, today is the day."

* * *

This same morning Haru had also awoke next to a beautiful young woman, although this one did not snore.

Any boy in Haru's high school would have killed to be lying next to this girl but all Haru could think at the moment was how _this girl_ was preventing him from stretching his legs properly.

"Kat," Haru mumbled unhappily, "Why the hell are you in my room? This bed is only a twin, there's no room for you."

Haru then proceeded to stretch out his arms causing Kat to tumble onto the floor in a rather sleepy and confused daze.

"Who, what, what?" Kat looked up to see Haru, already drifting to sleep comfortably.

"Dammit Haru, I was asleep!" Kat screeched in a raspy morning voice, "I came in here to give you a blanket and this is my thanks?"  
"You have to get into a bed to give someone a blanket?" Haru replied.

"Smartass," Kat said and suddenly jerked up, like a light had just gone off in her head, "Oh I almost forgot, how'd your date go?"

Upon hearing the word "date" Haru gave out an exasperated grunt and turned to his other side.

"That bad, huh?" Kat asked, feeling somewhat sorry for her little brother.

"It wasn't even a date," Haru said into his pillow (sounding a bit muffled).

"Oh?" Kat pry-ed raising a brow, "then what was it?"

"A friendly outing."

That's what Haru had intended it to be anyway, apparently he was the only one.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kat asked nudging Haru's shoulder.

"No." was his reply.

"Alright, well I need to be getting ready for work." Kat said and left the room, deciding not to pry further (having had quite a few less than happy dates herself).

Haru let out a another grunt.

How had things gotten so bad?

He had asked Celia to the movies simply because there was nothing else to do on Friday night.

He hadn't meant for it to be labeled as a date.

Part of him wanted Elie to think it was, though.

Haru thought it might make her jealous and to be honest, he kind of wanted that.

After all, she had hurt him.

But once Haru saw the look on Elie's face when Celia embraced him, he felt worse than ever.

Haru let out a sigh.

He hadn't meant to hurt Elie and now he felt like a jackass.

But the night hadn't ended there.

After going to the movies and seeing 2012, Haru had driven Celia home.

Once at Celia's house she had asked Haru to come inside and although he said, "Nah it's okay." Celia had _insisted_ that he come in.

Big mistake.

Once in the house Celia started dropping hints like, Oh by the way my parents are outta town, and I wonder what we could do, my house is soo boring.

Finally Celia had thrown herself on top of Haru, kissing him and touching him (in one particular spot) and right then and there Haru really did hope that Los Angeles would plummet into the core of the earth.

Well it was two years too early for that and Haru just couldn't wait that long.

"Celia," he had said holding her hands away from him, "Look you're a really nice girl and all but I was hoping we could be friends."

Celia giggled and said, "Of course silly." and was just about to start kissing him again when Haru added, "_Just_ friends."

Celia stared at Haru with confusion at first, then disbelief, and finally complete and utter rage.

She had swiftly slapped him on the face and said, "Fine. Then get out asshole!"

Haru had ran to his car (in case of anymore slaps or worse) and drove off.

Replaying the night made Haru think of himself as crazy for turning down a girl as pretty as Celia.

But Haru just couldn't kiss her.

The moment Celia's lips touched his, he had thought of Elie.

He had thought of how soft her lips had been that night in the basement and how good she had smelt (some sort of apple shampoo).

He just couldn't kiss another girl, not when he felt so strong about Elie.

Haru let out yet another sigh.

He was tired of being mad, today would be the day he would apologize.

* * *

"Jet, please explain to me why we never seem to have food in this house."

Elie was currently in her kitchen rummaging through the refrigerator (and pantry) only to discover they were both empty.

"I don't have time for this Elie, I have to get to work." Jet was looking for his keys and the irritation in his voice made Elie feel guilty.

"I should get a job." She said.

"No Elie, until high school is done, no. You need to focus on school and enjoying it, that's your job." Jet said with a smile, "Now I gotta go, feel free to buy some groceries."

"Mkay." Elie said and went to lock the door once Jet had closed it.

She_ needed _to lock the door.

Elie walked to her room and looked around.

It was relatively clean except for the un-made bed and her dresser which held a few cups and...

_The note._

Elie had considered throwing it away or burning it but, what good would that do?

Elie sighed and slipped off her pajama shorts and into a pair of ripped jeans.

Elie placed her hair into a quick (and messy) bun and threw on her black zip up sweater (along with her "3 things not to do on a date" shirt) and went to her car.

On the way to the grocery store a million things were swirling in Elie's head.

One very important thing was she needed to talk to Haru, today.

Elie arrived at the store and was currently looking for Instant-Pad-Thia when a voice startled her.

"Heh, you're such a noodle junkie."

Elie turned to see Haru smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh...yeah." Elie mentally slapped herself for sounding so awkward, but she couldn't help it.

What were you supposed to say to that anyway?

"Sorry for sneaking up on you like that." Haru said his smiling becoming more awkward.

"Oh i-it's fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to your house when I saw your brother's car. We pulled up next to each other and he said you were leaving for the store and would probably be gone by the time I got there."

"So you figured it'd be easier to come to the store." Elie said.

"Well, yeah." Haru replied, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Why were you going to my house?"

Haru shuffled his feet and felt that same jittery feeling that you get before you're about to say something, something that may hurt your pride.

"Elie I-I...I'm...I'm sorry." Haru could feel a rush of relief at finally being able to say it.

Elie blinked and halfway smiled before she looked down.

"Thank you, it's okay. I should have told you."

"No," Haru said so suddenly Elie jumped, "I mean, no you didn't have to tell me anything. I understand, you were only scared and...I just wanna be able to help you."

Elie smiled, "Thank you Haru. I know you only have good intentions."

Elie frowned again looking at her package of noodles, "So...since...since we're talking about this, there's something I need to show you."

Haru felt uneasy, "What is it?"

"It's at home. I'll show you when we get there."

* * *

Once the shopping was done Elie headed home, with Haru close behind.

When they arrived Elie and Haru went into her room.

"I found this last night when I was looking through my backpack."

Elie held out a folded piece of binder paper and Haru took it.

Haru looked up at Elie who's eyes were filled with terror.

"Open it." she said shakily, and he did.

Haru's eyes grew as wide as saucers and his fists clenched as he read the note.

_**To Elie,**_

_**My dear sweet Elie, I know our last encounter was a bit...well shall we say, cut short? Haha**_

_**I was so entranced by your beauty I forgot to lock the door, stupid mistake I know.**_

_**Well anyway, I hope you don't think that, that douche bag Musica scared me off because that's far from the truth.**_

_**In fact he only made me angry.**_

_**I don't like being angry, not with you my love but if you insist on being difficult...lets just say you'll regret it.**_

_**I don't want to hurt you Elie but what choice do you give me?**_

_**You may notice I won't be at school lately.**_

_**I've decided to transfer to home school, not because I'm scared but because it's far too difficult to see you everyday and not have you.**_

_**Oh don't worry though, I will have you.**_

_**I'll come to you when you least expect it, when you think everything is safe and fine, I'll be there.**_

_**I'll kill anyone who comes between us, anyone.**_

_**I will have you Elie.**_

_**You will be mine.**_

_**-Your love, Lucia**_

Haru couldn't believe what he had just read.

Elie was seated against her bed's headboard looking at her feet.

"Elie," Haru began and suddenly he could feel a tremendous amount of rage, "This fucker will never get the chance to _look_ at you, let alone touch you."

"Haru," Elie said touching his shoulder, "You're not going to fight him."

"Like hell I'm not! Elie this creep is writing you notes _threatening _to hurt you and possibly _kill_. He's not getting away with it. I'll kick his sorry-"

Haru suddenly realized Elie was crying and stopped his rant.

"Aw Elie, c'mon don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm such an ass. I didn't even think about how you must be feeling. Please don't cry." Haru scooped Elie up in his arms as she cried into his chest.

"You're not an ass," Elie said between sobs, "you're just trying to be there for me. _I'm _the one that's weak. I shouldn't have burdened you like this."

"Burdened?" Haru's voice came out more as a whisper (even though he hadn't fully intended it to), "Elie, you could never be a burden to me. You're my best friend. I'll always be here for you."

Elie looked up to see Haru's eyes and could feel herself become weak.

He looked so serious, so determined.

Haru looked more like a man now than ever.

Not the boy who played video games, or made 'yo mama' jokes but a man who was willing to protect the things that were most important to him.

_Most important_.

Elie could feel her heart flutter at this thought, then suddenly drop again.

She may have been his best friend but by now it was Celia who was probably his _girlfriend_.

"Thank you Haru." Elie said and smiled.

"We'll come up with a plan Elie, don't worry. Lucia won't hurt you."

Elie hugged Haru tighter and began to feel safer than she had in a long time.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for taking this long to update! Once again school (well and the holidays) got the best of me. I'm sorry to report that updates probably will be quite slow over the next few months, although I'm hoping to be able to finish the story in that time. I'm thinking three or four more chapters. Not to worry people (if I've already said it, I'll just say it again) I'm not going to discontinue this story. Just hang in there and I will update. Thank SOOOO much to all those who have written such wonderful reviews. It really brightens my day to know that people really are enjoying my story and it's because of these people that I write. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me that you do:D**


	10. Together Again

**AN: Time for an update, whoo! Like I said the updates have been slower but Imma trying. Well on to the chapter! Oh I don't own Rave Master...obviously.**

* * *

"You wanna it?"

"No."

"Oh but I think you do."

"Oh but I don't."

"You can't resist, I know it."

"I believe I can."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon on Julia! Just eat it!"

"No, no, no and a thousand times NO!"

Elie, Julia, Musica, Let, and Haru sat in the school cafeteria eating lunch.

Elie was trying her best to convince Julia to eat the rest of her fries and Julia was trying her best not to throw the fries across the room (along with Elie).

"Just toss 'em if you don't want to eat the rest!" Julia said pointing to the trash.

"I can't do that!" Elie screeched, horrified, "It's wasteful!"

"Then eat them!" Julia raged.

"But I'm full!" Elie yelled back, she was getting tired of repeating the obvious, couldn't Julia see the logic??

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Musica asked turning to Haru while the girls continued to argue."

"Why me? Aren't _you_? You've never turned down free food before."

"Huh, true, true." Musica said nodding and snatched the fries, stopping the girl's argument cold.

"If you two are finished, I'd like to bring up an important topic." Let said with his arms folded.

"Oh-sure." Elie commented, glaring at Musica.

"You said you didn't want them!" He cried waving his arms.

"The senior trip is coming up," Let continued (ignoring Musica's comment), "We're all going, right?"

"Of course!" Julia answered smiling and Elie nodded.

"What about you Musica?" Haru asked turning to his friend.

"Yeah, thought I wasn't for a while but then Reina offered to pay my way."

Everyone stared in shock and almost in unison cried, "What?!"

As if on cue Reina waltzed up to the group.

"Hey there." She said smiling and turned to Musica, "Don't forget our study date, okay?"

Musica got up (almost knocking over his lunch tray) and stuttered, "O-of course not."

Reina gave a seductive smile (although to the others it seemed she always looked seductive) and walked away.

The whole group sat with their mouths wide open and eyes ready to pop out of their sockets.

"What was _that_?" Haru asked still in shock.

"What was what?" Musica continued to eat his fries as if nothing unusual had just occurred.

"Since when do you have study dates with Reina?" Let continued, for Haru.

"Oh that," Musica said grinning, "What can I say? Just can't keep them ladies off me."

Julia snorted, "More like can't keep _you_ off them ladies."

"Hey, I take offense in that." Musica said pointing.

"Well it is true." Elie interjected.

"Not anymore," Musica replied, "I'm a changed man!"

Everyone merely stared at Musica's serious expression and burst out laughing.

Amidst the laughter (and Musica's insists that he really had changed) Elie found herself feeling overjoyed to have everyone together again.

Although in this case "everyone" meant Haru.

"So the senior trip is that camping thingy, right?" Musica asked after the laughing had died down.

"Uh-huh," Let replied, "It's going to be at Handra Park."

"Wait, camping? As in tents?" Julia asked a little uneasily. Tents were not what she had signed up for.

"No, they provide cabins and stuff." Elie replied and saw Julia's relieved face, "Tents would've been fun though. At least it's right by this really awesome lake."

"Tents? Fun? Nu-uh." Julia said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about? Tents are fun!" Elie said flailing her arms about.

"No. They. Are. Not."

"Yes. They. Are."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-HUH."

"NO!"

"YES!"

The boys decided it'd be best to head to the quad while another argument ensued between the girls.

* * *

The next day was Friday and Elie couldn't wait for it to be over.

She sat patiently as the clock ticked in her seventh period biology.

A couple minutes was all that was left of the day.

Elie allowed her eyes to scan the room.

She shivered as she landed on Lucia's desk.

_He's gone. His note was just an empty threat. What harm could he really do anyway?_

Elie knew she was giving herself false encouragement.

Lucia could do a lot of harm, as she had discovered on Halloween. But what good did it do her to dwell on what he had said? Elie really wasn't sure.

*BEEP*

The bell had rang and everyone was shuffling out of the classroom, including Elie.

When Elie arrived in the school parking lot she smiled to see that Haru was waiting for her by his car.

Originally Elie would have thought that (it being a Friday in all) Haru would have had a date with (what Elie had thought to be) his new girlfriend, Celia.

However she had learned a few days ago that Haru and Celia were in fact not dating what-so-ever.

***

"It's perfect!" Julia had said, "This is your opportunity to tell him how you really feel!"

Elie felt her stomach do a double flip, "But I don't even know if he'd want to be with me. I mean what if Celia rejected _him_?"

"Elie," Julia placed her hand on Elie's shoulder, "Haru turned Celia down. He obviously wants to be with you. He totally turned her down when she was practically begging him to have sex with her. Why the hell would he do that if he didn't already like somebody?"

"He turned her down?" Elie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Julia nodded her head, "You _need_ to tell him."

***

Elie sighed.

She knew Julia was right but...ugh it was just so damn hard!

Elie found herself cursing the heavens for making feelings so difficult to explain.

"Hey," Haru grinned as Elie approached, "Ready to go?"

"Uh-huh," Elie was feeling flustered again. Damn Haru and his cocky (but undeniably cute) grin!

* * *

Once Haru had dropped Elie off at home she knew it would be best to pack for the trip that was taking place on Monday.

And as always packing meant picking clothes, and picking clothes meant one must always have a Julia present.

"Oh my God I _love_ this bikini!" Julia exclaimed picking up one of Elie's many bikini tops.

"Eh it's not my favorite...you wanna have it?" Elie seemed a little preoccupied inspecting the suitcase she had retrieved from the attic; one could never be too careful when it came to the possibility of bugs living in one's things.

Julia let out a very loud (and girly Elie noted) squeal.

"Thanks Elie! You are now officially my best friend ever!" Julia was choking Elie in one of her tight hugs.

"No problem. Could you stop trying to kill me now?" Never _too_ girly Elie noted as Julia loosened her grip.

"So," Julia inquired going into Elie's drawers, "You planning on bringing these?" Julia pulled out a black lacy thong and Elie rolled her eyes.

"Yep, because I'm _soooo_ going to need it." Elie tried to sound as sarcastic as possible but Julia only smirked.

"Oh I think that you will," Julia winked, "that is if you tell Haru what you're supposed to tell him."

"Wha- no!" Elie squeaked blushing, "Even if I did end up telling Haru, it doesn't mean we'd do _that_!"

"Oh but you _will_ tell Haru," Julia said sternly but with the same smirk as before, "and you _will_ do 'that'."

"No!" Elie's face looked like a tomato, "We most certainly will not be doing anything that even relates to 'that'!"

Julia sighed and began twirling the thong, "But you will tell him, right?"

"I..." Elie felt her stomach twist in a million ways, how was she supposed to tell Haru how she felt when she could barely tell Julia? "I hope I can."

"Elie," Julia said looking at the brunette sternly in the eyes, "if you don't tell him you'll always regret it."

Elie sighed, "I know."

"So are you going to tell him?" Julia was smiling again.

"Yes." Elie knew Julia was right, there was only one thing worse than rejection and that was not knowing if it _could_ have happened.

"Good." Julia said and tossed the thong into the suitcase, "Then you'll be needing that."

"Julia!" Elie squeaked turning red all over again.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I didn't want to include the camping trip just yet (since that will pretty much be the final chapter..well maybe on more after). Plus I figured you guys would appreciate an update rather than me spending anymore time writing this chapter. As you may (or may not) have noticed I have started writing a new fanfiction for Fairy Tail and it involves...highschool! Although this time the characters are teachers not students and the plot is relatively different (although it's not really developed yet). I encourage anyone who likes Rave Master to read Fairy Tail as well, after all they were made by the same guy. Thank you so much to everyone who R&R's, you make my day all smiley:D**


	11. The Lake

**AN: Hello everyone again! I'm trying to be better about my updates and hopefully this chapter gets posted soon. I'm so irritated that the last chapter got published in a weird format and I have fixed it (the reason it was formatted like that is because I've been having problems with my Word account and had to use notepad). For gangsta of love: Don't worry, just because I'm writing another story doesn't mean I've forgotten about this one. I have and will continue to put all my effort in making this story a good one and pleasing to the audience. The previous chapter was meant to be shorter. I wanted it to lead into the finale sort of speak (not that this is the last chapter). I'm not one to just write anything for an ending. Have some faith;) The whole reason I write is to give a story that will hopefully make others happy just like I've read stories that make me happy. I wouldn't publish anything that I thought would be crappy. I hope that your disappointment in the last chapter will turn into approval of this chapter. I really am doing my best here. Thank you for reading my story and giving your feedback. That last part goes for everyone who has read and reviewed. Thank you sooo much!:) Now on with chapter 11! **

* * *

Elie let out a deep irritated sigh.

"How long do we have to stand out here? If I would've known the bus would be an hour late I could've slept in."

Julia popped her gum, "Well if I'd known it'd be an hour late, I would've grabbed some damn Starbucks."  
"She's a mess without caffeine." Let whispered to Haru and the silver haired boy nodded in approval.  
The group stood in a line filled with various students from their high school.  
All of them were waiting for the arrival of the bus meant to take them to the camping grounds.  
Musica stood a couple feet behind Haru along with Reina.  
They were currently in their own little world, Reina was playing with Musica's hand while Musica was casually twirling a lock of the sultry woman's green hair.  
Haru turned to look at them and uttered a sound of either annoyance or envy (Let supposed it was both).  
"They've been all over each other since their 'study date.'" Haru used finger quotations as he spat out the words study and date.  
"Well, new couples tend to be that way." Let seemed un-phased and Haru wished he would join him in disgust, "Besides they look happy. Don't you want that for Musica?"  
"Well yeah it's just..." Haru's gaze subconsciously landed on Elie, though this did not go un-noticed by Let.  
"How about instead of envying others you make it happen, eh?"  
Haru whipped his head around and saw Let's sly smirk.  
"Wha-I-you-that doesn't-"  
Suddenly the buses pulled up and Let sundered on over to Julia (all the while saying flattering words in an attempt to calm her nasty mood).  
Haru sighed and walked up the bus steps. He walked down the aisle until he decided to take a seat towards the back of the bus.

Soon Elie was beside him rummaging through her bag and getting situated.

Haru turned to look at her and found her current determined gaze (what she was looking for Haru could assume was her i-pod) quite amusing.

Elie raised her brow, "What are you giggling about?"

"Elie, men do not giggle," Haru said slumping down to get comfortable, "we chuckle."

"Men don't chuckle," Elie said casually as she went back to her search, "Santa chuckles."

Before Haru could inquire the bus driver was speaking into his microphone, "We are about to depart. Everyone please keep your trash to yourselves and try not to spill any open beverages. Thank you."

And with that the bus was off causing Elie to jerk backward.

"Ow! That was just-Haru, stop giggling!" Elie shouted above all the chatter of the students.

"I told you, men don't giggle, they chuckle." Haru said stopping his giggling/chuckling.

"And I told you, only Santa chuckles." Elie suddenly pulled her i-pod out of her bag.

"What does that _mean_?!" Haru was truly perplexed by Elie's references to Santa but was being ignored.

"Oh man!

I'm so glad I found you! I thought I left you at home, oh my poor baby!" Elie was currently giving multiple kisses to her i-pod while Haru simply rolled his eyes and looked for his own.

"You know Elie, if you were half as affectionate to guys as you are to your i-pod some would say that you're a whore." Haru smirked as Elie glared.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm so ugly otherwise-watch out boys!" Elie said as she winked.

Haru gave a half laugh, "Yeah right, you know you're beautiful."

Elie blinked and felt her cheeks become unusually warm. Had Haru said what she thought he did or was she imagining things? These were questions that needed answering so Elie asked quite bewildered, "Wh-what?"

Haru saw Elie's perplexed look and suddenly realized what he had said..._out loud_.

"W-well it's just you know..." _shit shit shit! _Haru felt himself become more and more flustered with each passing second when suddenly Julia (who had been sitting in front of Haru and Elie along with Let) turned around, "Hey Elie I can't find my chap stick, can I use yours?" Now normally Julia would have never interrupted a moment in which Haru was forced into admitting that yes, he found Elie beautiful but seeing as she had no knowledge as to what was happening her mind was only focused on her chapped lips.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Elie rummaged through her bag and found a little pink tube, "Here."

"Strawberry! My favorite! Thanks Elie." And with that the blond was turned around again.

Elie was just about to open her mouth to question Haru again but turned to find him listening to his i-pod.

Elie let out a sigh and put in her own earphones.

Haru dared to peek over at Elie and found her with her i-pod on and her eyes closed.

Haru tilted his head back and decided that he had once again avoided a chance to tell Elie how he felt.

He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid and continued to listen to his music.

* * *

Soon the bus ride ended and everyone was stretching and smelling the fresh air.

"Holy crap," Musica grunted, "I never wanna ride in a bus again. My neck feels so damn stiff!"

"I could make you feel better." Reina said with a wink.

Musica smirked, "Now that's something I wouldn't mind."

Soon Musica and Reina were locked in a passionate (or as Haru put it, _too_ passionate) kiss.

One of the counselors hoped off the bus and upon seeing the two teenage lovers rolled her eyes.

"Listen up everyone," the counselor started, "your cabin number was given to you on Friday and you will be staying with the cabin mates you have already selected."

Elie and Julia glanced at Reina. They had chosen her to be their cabin mate and she seemed nice enough. Only time would tell.

"Now we want to have as much fun as possible," the counselor started again, "however there are a few rules in which you all must follow."

Elie could almost feel every student roll their eyes.

"Rule number one," the counselor boomed, "no leaving your cabin past 10 p.m."

Now Elie _knew_ every student was rolling their eyes.

"Rule number two: everyone is to remember to be respectful which means no pranks or fights otherwise no walking at graduation." The speaker paused for a moment then continued, "And last but certainly not least," the woman turned her gaze directly towards Musica and Reina, "Boys and girls are not I repeat _not_ to be going into eachothers cabins, to ensure this rule remains unbroken there will be a nightly check done on the camp grounds. Now that, that's cleared up there's a list of activities that can be done posted on the side of your cabin. Thank you for listening and have a great time."

"So much for romance." Reina sighed

"Hey no biggy!" Elie said happily, "Lets get to our cabin."

And so they did.

The girls headed to their cabin while the boys did the same.

"Man," Musica said once inside, "no going out past ten? How lame."

"Yeah well I guess they don't want us getting lost or having sex." Let said as he peered around the room.

"Speaking of sex," Haru said sitting on one of the three beds in the cabin, "Musica, since when have you and Reina been going at it?"

"Dude that's a little personal don't ya think?" Musica replied to Haru and Lets surprise.

"C'mon," Let said, "since when have you cared about privacy?"

Musica smirked, "Well never but," suddenly the famous Musica smirk turned into a look of...affection?

Haru thought he must be seeing things.

"But what?" Haru asked feeling interested in his best friends sudden change of heart.

"But Reina's different," Musica said finally, "I mean she's not like any other girl I've dated. It took me forever for her to agree to go out with me but once she did it's like we've totally connected."

Haru could only stare in shock while Let gave a nod of approval.

"That means you really care," Let said smiling, "It's like when I first met Julia. It was an instant connection and I knew she was different than any of the other girls."

Haru sat glancing between the two.

"Well I'm just shocked that Musica has a romantic bone in his body." Haru said after a slight pause.

"Yeah? Well it's more than you," Musica said crossing his arms, "You can't even tell Elie you like her. How are you supposed to admit you _love_ her?"

Haru's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "LOVE?!"

Musica rolled his eyes, "It's obvious Haru. You love Elie! C'mon and admit it!"

Let was eager to see how this conversation turned out.

"I'm not going to admit to something like that!" Haru screeched cheeks turning redder than an apple, "I mean I don't...l-l-lo-"

"You can't even lie about _not _loving her!" Musica shouted beaming, "That proves it man! Just go and tell her already!"

Haru was stammering incoherent words and to Let it looked like he was about to have a seizure.

Suddenly there was a knock at the screen door and Musica turned to see the girls dressed in swim suits and shorts.

"Why haven't you guys gotten dressed?" Julia asked impatiently, "We wanna go to the river so get moving!"

"Now, now Julia give us a minute." Let replied calmly while Haru tried to regain his composure.

Julia's eyebrow shot up, "It better be a very quick minute. We'll be waiting down at the lake."

* * *

The boys quickly got dressed while the girls were busy talking to the manager at the boat shop (one of the features on the trip).

"Hey," Musica said smiling, "You ladies get us a boat?"

"Uh-huh," Julia replied and then turned her direction to the manager, "We do have someone to drive it for us, right?"

The manager laughed, "Of course. We wouldn't want you youngsters getting hurt."

So everybody headed out to the dock where they got on the boat.

It was a little open white boat that could fit ten people at most but it had a powerful engine for riding fast.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Elie squealed clapping her hands and turned her attention to Haru, "Haru, doesn't this look amazing?"

Haru still wasn't over what Musica had said. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't forget it.

_"You love Elie_!"

Haru was trying desperately to direct his attention else-where but was finding this (along with being able to talk to Elie) exceedingly difficult.

"Y-yeah," He stammered trying to sound calm (and failing miserably), "It's beautiful-I-I mean love-I mean AMAZING!"

Now everyone was staring at Haru. Elie was wondering if Haru was ill, Reina was feeling rather confused, Julia was sure the boy was _insane_, Musica was smirking like a mad man, and Let could only shake his head in blatant disapproval.

Now Haru was feeling even more embarrassed than before and was saved when the boat driver arrived on the scene.

"So is everyone ready for a great time?" The boat driver was an old, blond, and (too) tan man who's voice was filled with chipperness.

"Yes! Yes we are _soooo_ ready! Okay..yeah...great.." Haru was spewing out nervous laughs has he got into the boat while everyone else followed (feeling rather concerned).

Once inside, the boat took off and soon everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time.

Well, everyone except Haru.

Haru was feeling rather ridiculous for reacting the way he did but was finding he couldn't really help it.

Everytime he thought of Elie or even _looked_ at Elie he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. Did that mean he loved her? Haru had known he liked Elie for a while now but...love? Haru was finding he was now even more confused about his feelings than he had been when the trip started.

"Haru?"

Haru was shaken out of his thoughts when the certain 'apple of his eye' questioned.

"Ye-yeah?" Haru mentally cursed his horrible stuttering habits when he was nervous.

"Are you okay?" Elie asked genuinely worried.

"I-I'm fine," _Damn stuttering,_ "Never felt better."

Elie raised a brow in question, "Well if you're sure... anyway I was wondering if after the boat ride we could talk..." Elie could feel her heart threaten to burst out of her chest, she was so nervous. But it was now or never, "Alone."

Haru could feel every last butterfly that he was trying to restrain swarm out of their cage, making him almost nauseous, "Oh y-yeah. Sure. Is anything wrong?"

"Well no, I mean well...I don't know. We'll find out." Elie let out a nervous laugh and Haru found himself doing the same.

* * *

Elie found that getting Haru alone was much more difficult than she had first anticipated.

After the boat ride she had said her and Haru were going to grab some lunch only to find out that Reina had already packed every-bodies food.

After lunch Elie had suggested to Haru that they go for a hike only to be overheard by Musica who thought that a hike sounded fun and that everyone should go.

By the time the hike was over, night was fast approaching and Let thought everyone should eat dinner together at the lounge.

After the lounge the group headed to the firepit where Elie thought she might finally have her chance.

After spending a little time gathering her nerve Elie suggested to Haru that they take a little walk only to be overheard by one of the many teachers around who informed Elie it was not permitted for the students to be walking alone at night.

Elie was beginning to feel an overwhelming sense of frustration from getting nervous and ready to tell Haru only to find out it wasn't going to happen...a hundred times over.

Elie found that she could no longer bear the torture (not to mention near heart attack from anticipation) and before she headed into her cabin when she knew Julia and Reina where out of ear-shot she asked..."??"

Haru blinked, "I didn't quite catch that one..."

Elie sighed trying not to say it all in one breath this time, "The lake? At midnight? Just meet me there, okay?"

Haru was feeling more ency than ever, "O-o-okay."

And with that Elie gave a nervous smile and disappeared in the girls cabin leaving behind a very anxious Haru.

Elie knew telling Haru how she felt wasn't going to be easy but what Elie didn't know is that in the dark someone overheard her plans for a rendezvous.

* * *

In the boy's cabin everyone stayed awake only a short while (due to the exhausting day) and when midnight came around Haru found that both Musica and Let were fast asleep.

Upon this realization Haru quickly put on his jeans and shoes and headed to the lake.

Haru found himself sweating like a mad man and not just because of the stuffy night air. He was finally going to do what he had wanted to do for quite some time now. He was going to tell Elie how he felt. Haru had given Musica's words earlier that day a fair bit of thought and came to the conclusion that he had been a coward long enough. It was time to man up and tell Elie his true feelings.

Haru let out a sigh as he mentally prepared himself for what lay ahead. He could feel his heart threaten to burst into a big bloody mess right inside of him as he approached Elie who now stood a mere two feet from him.

"Hey." Elie said with a smile as she walked towards Haru, her heart in the same jeopardy as his.

"Hey." Haru said back and there was a brief silence.

"So today was fun, yeah?" Elie said wanting to get things going.

"Oh, yeah. Musica tripping when he got outta the boat was priceless." Haru said grinning at the memory.

"That was pretty great." Elie giggled in agreement.

Another moment of silence.

"You know, you can really see the stars out here. Not like in the city." Haru's voice sounded almost as if he was talking to himself making Elie smile.

"Yeah," Elie agreed and looked from the sky to the lake, then to Haru, "I've always wanted to go up there, to space I mean."

"Really?" Haru asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah," Elie said and started smiling, "you wanna go?"

"I think it'd be pretty awesome, maybe someday." Haru said still looking at the sky.

"No," Elie said still smiling, "I'm not talking about someday, I'm talking about now. Lets go, now."

Haru looked at Elie with something between amusement and entrancement, "Sure. But how, my daring astronaut, do you suggest we get there?"

Elie slowly stepped towards Haru until their faces were mere inches apart and whispered, "Like this."

Suddenly Elie stepped back towards the lake and slipped her shirt over her head and her shorts to the ground, leaving her standing with only her lacy blue bra and matching boy-shorts.

Haru stood gaping and before he knew it, Elie had jumped into the lake giggling.

"C'mon," she said still giggling, "the water feels amazing."

It was then Haru took in the incredible scenery. All the stars of the clear night sky were reflected onto the lake in a dazzling array of lights and in the midst of them was Elie, with her beautiful smile.

"Wow." Haru breathed out and before he knew it he had stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the lake, laughing all the while.

The two splashed around laughing and Haru grabbed Elie saying, "For the queen!" While Elie continued to laugh reasoning that America had no queen.

And all of the sudden, in unison, the two realized just how close to eachother they really were, except neither pulled away blushing (like they had in many other scenarios).

"See?" Elie said with a smile, her arms around Haru's neck, "I told you we could go to space."

"Elie," Haru whispered and it seemed that he could feel every part of his being scream that this was right, "I want, there's something I want you to know...I _need_ you to know."

"Yes?" Elie's heart was pounding so much she was sure Haru could hear it.

"Well I..." Haru found he was loosing the ability to speak and suddenly remembered a saying he had read somewhere.

_Actions speak louder than words._

Haru looked into Elie's eyes before closing his own and filling the distance between their lips.

Elie could feel her heart burst into a thousand pieces, in the best way possible.

Upon finding Elie wasn't resisting but on the contrary was actually kissing him back, Haru opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Elie could feel an almost electric surge course throughout her body has her tongue danced with Haru's and found herself loathing the fact she needed to break away for air.

The two teens were breathing heavily, lips tingling when Haru asked huskily, "Do you want this, _us_?"

Elie replied by diving in for another and even more passionate kiss than the previous one.

Haru found himself engrossed with everything that was Elie. He could smell her apple blossom scent mixed with the fresh night air, he could feel her smooth skin as his lips brushed against it going from her lips to her neck, he could hear Elie make some sort of sound as he gently nibbled her skin making him feel as if he were intoxicated with some new drug. Haru knew this was it, Elie was _it_. He knew Musica had been right. This wasn't some school-boy crush, Haru loved Elie.

Elie herself was feeling a pool of emotions as Haru's hands roamed all over her whilst her own fingers found themselves tangled in his silver hair. Elie found she couldn't get enough of the feel of Haru's lips and skin against her own and arched her back for more contact. She heard Haru whisper her name and some other words that she didn't quite understand due to her own head being too dizzy to comprehend a full sentence.

"Elie?" Haru whispered again between kisses.

"Hm?" Elie responded in a half moan too distracted to really care what Haru was saying.

"Did you hear what I said?" Haru asked and Elie noted he sounded a bit concerned.

Elie stopped kissing Haru long enough to reply, "No, what did you say?"

"I said," Haru started as Elie began to place nibbles on his neck making Haru feel more than a little distracted, "I said...I love you."

Elie stopped her lips and looked up into Haru's eyes filled with disbelief, "W-what?"

Haru sighed and spoke again, "I love you Elie."

And for a moment there was silence as Elie stared, stunned and Haru searched her eyes for some kind of response that he was beginning to think he wasn't going to get.

"Haru," Elie whispered finally and leaned in to kiss the silver-haired boy again. Once her lips were against his she said it, so quietly Haru wasn't even sure if it was real, "I've always loved you."

And the two began their kissing all over again.

In the midst of their passion Elie heard someone in the distance and could see the faint illumance of a flashlight.

Haru was too busy planting kisses on Elie's neck and shoulders to notice this sudden disturbance.

"Oh shit." Elie breathed and Haru mistook this statement for one of an emotion other than what Elie had intended.

"Mm." Haru groaned and Elie lightly whacked his head, to break the trance.

"Huh?" Haru seemed utterly confused until he turned his head to the side and discovered what Elie had been talking about.

"Oh shit." Haru said and Elie nodded her head in agreement.

The two teens quickly swam to shore and slipped out of the water as quietly as they could.

They both scurried to put on their cloths and flip-flops then made a run, around the direction of the flashlight.

They both tried to contain the laughter that threatened to give them away and snuck behind a bush, lying down on their stomachs.

"It must be that annual check-up." Haru said panting and smiled when he saw Elie covering her mouth to silence her giggles.

When Elie recovered control she said, "Yeah. We should probably go back to the cabins now."

Haru smiled as he whispered, "Probably." And leaned in to give Elie another passionate kiss.

Elie lips parted and accepted Haru's eagerly.

Elie climbed on-top of Haru, straddling him, while she continued to pour out all her desires through their kiss.

Elie's hands found their way up Haru's shirt and she let out a sigh of content when Haru's hands did the same to her.

Suddenly Elie heard something in the background of her fuzzy mind and remembered that her and Haru really should be heading back.

"Haru," Elie whispered still in her half-daze, "we have to go. They're going to catch us."

"It's okay." Haru whispered against Elie's lips while his hands moved down to her thighs, groping and stroking.

Elie let out a small moan and knew if she didn't stop things now, she wouldn't be able to resist.

"No you dumby, it's not," she said smiling against his lips, "now lets get going." And with that Elie got off Haru earning her a very irritated groan from the teenage boy.

"Goodnight." Elie whispered with a smile and gave Haru one last peck on the lips before heading to her own cabin.

Elie sprinted to her cabin feeling like she could take flight any minute. She wanted to laugh, cry, and sing a million cheesy love songs all at once. She had finally told Haru how she felt and it turned out he felt the same.

Elie continued her light sprint, smiling all the while.

In the midst of her happiness Elie had failed to notice any of her surroundings so when a hand crept from behind her, it came as a complete surprise.

Elie was about to let out a scream of shock when she felt this hand grab her but before any sound could escape her lips, her mouth had been covered. And before any other thought could register, her head had been slammed against a tree and the world fell black.

* * *

**AN: Sorry everyone that this update took longer than expected. I've had a lot going on between senior project and a family death. But now I have updated and I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I always feel a little awkward writing make out scenes but should probably get over that since I am a writer XD Anyway, I hope it turned out okay. Review and Read or Read and Review haha:))**


	12. Fight to Survive

.

**AN: Let's get this show on the road!**

_**Elie**__**sprinted to her cabin feeling like she could take flight any minute. She wanted to laugh, cry, and sing a million cheesy love songs all at once. She had finally told Haru how she felt and it turned out he felt the same.**_

_**Elie continued her light sprint, smiling all the while.**_

_**In the midst of her happiness Elie had failed to notice any of her surroundings so when a hand crept from behind her, it came as a complete surprise.**_

_**Elie was about to let out a scream of shock when she felt this hand grab her but before any sound could escape her lips, her mouth had been covered. And before any other thought could register, her head had been slammed against a tree and the world fell black.**_

After Elie had left, running to her cabin, Haru stood for a moment basking in his utter bliss.

All of this was just too good to be true.

Haru could have never guessed that telling Elie how he felt would turn out to be so amazing.

He had thought the worst when Elie didn't respond to his confession right away but all his worry quickly had turned to ecstasy the moment Elie had said _it_ back.

_"I've always loved you."_

Haru jumped in the air wanting to shout but stopped himself.

He'd be in big shit if any of the teachers found that he was out this late. So Haru headed back to his cabin with a big grin on his face.

Once Haru got back he quickly changed out of his wet clothes and got into bed, as quietly as possible. Haru found that getting to sleep was a difficult thing to achieve when one was playing love confessions in one's head over and over.

Oh and heated make-out scenarios of course.

After what seemed like hours (but was mere minutes) Haru drifted to sleep, thinking about Elie.

The following morning Haru awoke feeling ecstatic and ready to conquer the day, no make that the world.

Yes, our dear silver-haired boy couldn't wait to jump out of bed and tell his sleeping friends about everything that had happened (not to mention pick up with Elie were they had left off last night).

Now it was time to wake...wait a minute.

Haru looked around the room to see that no one was in it.

Both Musica and Let were nowhere to be seen.

Haru thought it was strange that they'd head to the lake without him but figured he may as well get dressed and leave himself.

Haru slipped on his pair of faded jeans and a green 'The Who' t-shirt. Haru was putting on his shoes when Musica suddenly burst into the cabin.

"Haru," Musica said panting, "Thank God you're awake. You have to come with me, _now_."

Haru eyed his friend with concern and saw the look in Musica's eyes. Haru had never seen his friend look so serious.

"Musica. What's going? What are you talking about?" Haru asked but Musica was already heading out the door, so Haru followed.

Musica was power walking and Haru was trailing behind, still putting on his shoes.

"Dude, you mind telling me what the hell's going on here? Why are you acting so weird? Musica?" Haru's questions remained unanswered as Musica continued his fast-paced walk.

Suddenly the two arrived at the girl's cabin.

Haru looked around and found that the whole senior class was piling around trying to get a look at what was happening. He also took into account a couple of police cars were parked near the cabin and some officers were holding big German Sheppard's on leashes.

"I was asked to bring my friend Haru Glory. Could you let us through?" Musica asked to one of the officers (who had been keeping the teens surrounding the scene from getting too close) to which the officer nodded and let the two boys pass, into the cabin.

"Musica..." Haru started but stopped as he walked into the cabin. He found Julia sitting one of the beds with tears in her eyes while Let stroked her hair in comfort, and Reina was standing next to a police officer saying with worried eyes saying, "I'm sure. That's all I can give you."

But one thing that concerned Haru above all else was, "Musica, where's Elie?"

Musica didn't answer and only looked to the ground.

Haru was about to ask again when an officer approached him.

"Excuse me, you're Haru Glory, correct?" the officer was a man in his mid forties in desperate need of a shave for his overgrown mustache.

"Yeah." Haru replied feeling like the whole world was spinning out of control.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your friend, Elie Valentine, has gone missing." The words fell off the officer's tongue with ease and Haru wasn't sure if this guy was aware of what he had just said.

"S-She w-what?" Haru asked, voice shaking uncontrollably.

"She's gone missing son." The officer repeated and continued, "We're not sure how long. It must've been sometime last night but we've been questioning all your friends here for a few hours now and you're the last one. So if you could just answer a few questions for us, that'd be mighty helpful."

Haru nodded his head, not sure of what exactly he was agreeing to.

"Good." the officer said and began his questioning, "When was the last time you saw miss Elie?"

Haru racked his brain, trying to retrieve the information the man was asking for.

"L-last night," Haru said at last and added, "Around midnight."

"Midnight?" The officer asked, "So you two were up past the required curfew?"

"Yeah." Haru replied, at this point he knew getting in trouble didn't matter. He needed to give all the information he had.

"I'm glad you're being honest," the officer said then continued the questions, "where was it that you last saw her? Was she in her cabin? Yours?"

Haru shook his head, "No, she wasn't in my cabin. I didn't even see her get all the way to her cabin. We met up at the lake then headed separate ways."

Haru looked at the officer nodding his head and jotting down notes. "Do you know anyone here that would have any grudges against Elie? Any ex-boyfriends or something?"

Haru thought for a moment and said, "No. Elie doesn't have any enemies. Everyone likes her."

The officer nodded his head, "Thanks for answering. My team will take it from here."

Then the officer turned to another officer who was holding one of the dogs. He asked Julia for something of Elie's, like a shirt, and Julia went to Elie's suitcase and pulled one out. Then the officer lowered the shirt so his dog could sniff it and headed out of the cabin.

"What do _we_ do?" Julia asked wiping some tears away.

"The buses will be arriving shortly to take you and the other students home." The officer said.

"You can't expect us to just go home!" Haru shouted and the officer gave him a sympathetic look.

"Now see here son, we can't be having you kids staying out here. I understand you're worried about your friend and I'm sorry, I really am but we don't know what happened to her or just who did it so the best thing to do is get you guys out of here, just in case."

Haru refused to back down, "We won't get in your way. The other students can go home but my friends and I could help you. Maybe even go out and look for Elie, I mean you need as many searchers as possible, right?"

The officer took in a deep sigh before saying, "You can't stay. I'm sorry, we just don't know how this is going to turn out. If someone _is_ out there it could be very likely that they'd strike again. And I don't need a bunch of crying kids if..." The officer trailed off as if he had said more than he intended.

Haru's determined face didn't change, "If what?"

The officer waved his hand, "Never mind the 'ifs' just get on the bus and go home. That's my final answer kid." With that the officer stepped out of the cabin.

Julia sat up, "What the hell?! If they think I'm just going to sit at home when Elie's out there...no fucking way!"

Let stood up and took Julia's hand, "There's nothing we can do. What else can we offer? I wanna help Elie too but I don't know what good staying here will be."

"We should at least try." Julia said as her voice cracked and Let took her into his arms.

Reina stood in silence while she held Musica's hand and Musica looked up at Haru.

"Haru? C'mon, there's nothing else we can do for her. Let's go home and let the police do their job." Musica felt ashamed for admitting defeat but given the circumstances, what other options were there?

"But I-I can't just..." Haru clenched his fist and grit his teeth as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

Musica saw his best friend's shoulders shake and put a hand on one, "Haru, let's go back to the cabin."

Haru nodded his head and the two headed back to their bunker to pack up.

Elie had never seen it coming.

She had been rendered unconscious before even being able to put up a fight.

Now she found herself with a pounding headache in a dark room with bars and shutters on its only window.

Where the hell was she?

Elie touched her lip and found that it was bleeding, her nose too.

"What the hell..." Elie mumbled and lifted herself into a sitting position.

The room she was in was bare and had some mirror doors for it's one closet.

Suddenly Elie noticed a door to her left and quickly went over to it.

But as she thought, it was locked.

Elie tried yanking on the door knob harder, hoping it would loosen and open but she had no such luck.

"Dammit!" Elie cursed and kicked the door.

Elie went over to the closet and slid open the doors only to find nothing was in it.

The closet was as empty as the rest of the room.

It was at this time Elie noticed another door. She quickly went over to it and opened to find that it was a small bathroom.

The sink and toilet were rusted and looked as though they hadn't been used in at least twenty years.

Elie found that the bathroom and one window but it too had bars over it.

Elie pulled at the bars but they were screwed on tight, so she tried the window in the room but had the same results.

Elie allowed herself to sit. She looked around the dark room hoping that something in it would give her an idea of escape but nothing came to mind. As Elie sat she thought to herself, what asshole had brought her here in the summer without so much as a fan to cool her down? This room was beyond stuffy.

The more Elie thought about how she had no idea where she was or how she got there, the more frightened she became.

Just where was she? And who was it that took her here? Elie racked her brain for some answers and suddenly remembered a certain note. Now Elie knew exactly who had kidnapped her.

Musica and Haru packed in silence.

Let had stayed behind to keep Julia company and Reina said she had a lot of packing to do herself.

So it was just the two teen boys.

Musica glanced over at Haru and saw he was slowly packing with an almost dazed expression.

Musica decided he should get Haru talking.

"So you and Elie snuck out last night?"

Haru flinched and then silently nodded his head.

"What for?" Musica tried again (wanting to know the answer anyway).

"She wanted to talk." Haru replied nonchalantly and the room fell back into silence.  
After a few minutes Musica spoke up again.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

Haru didn't look up but smiled at the memory, "I told her Musica. I told her I loved her. And you know? She said it back."

Musica was speechless for a moment. His first reaction was to jump on Haru giving him congratulations and jokes regarding his new sex life but it seemed now that there was nothing to be happy about. Elie was gone and who knew what had happened or was going to happen. Musica looked up to see Haru was shaking again.

"Haru.." Musica started but found that he didn't know what to say. Musica didn't even know what to tell _himself _let alone Haru.

Haru lifted his hand to his eyes and rubbed them.

"Fuck," He mumbled shakily and before Musica had time to blink Haru had tossed his suitcase this time shouting it, "Fuck!"

Musica stood for a moment and allowed Haru a few seconds to collect himself. Once he had, Haru began picking up the bag he had just tossed and Musica silently helped him.

A note slipped out of the suitcase and Musica picked it up and handed it to Haru.

Haru glanced at it and recognized it was the note Elie had passed to him on the bus ride to the camp site.

It was just a stupid drawing showing Haru in a Santa suit with a little bubble that said "chuckle, chuckle" but Haru couldn't help but smile at it.

Then all of the sudden it was as if a light went off in Haru's head and he muttered, "Holy shit."  
Musica looked at his best friend with questioning eyes, "What is it?"

Haru snapped out of his shock and dismissed it by saying,"Nothing."

Musica shrugged it off and the two continued packing.

Elie sat sweating like crazy, feeling as though she would pass out.

She was sure this room had absolutely no air going through it and it would be only a matter of time before she would faint due to dehydration.

"That asshole." Elie mumbled and wiped some of the sweat from her brow.

She had discovered who had taken her some time ago but the fact that she knew didn't change anything about her current situation. She had been sitting in this tiny room for at least eight hours (not counting the time she was unconscious) and was beginning to feel like no one was coming to get her.

_No._ Elie thought grimly. _This isn't some little fantasy were the girl gets rescued by her knight in shining armor. This is the real world._

Elie found this thought tremendously discouraging (who wouldn't?) and began thinking the worst.

_I'm going to die here. There's no way he'll let me live. He just wants sex, and then he's done with me._

Elie felt a tear run down her cheek making one little streak on her dirty, sweaty face.

_Haru…_

But no, Elie would not let this guy kill her. She had come too far to let some bastard with a stupid obsession ruin things. Haru loved her! He told her so, and she loved him.

_I can do this. I'll make it through. I have to…for my friends, for my brother, and especially for Haru._

It was then that Elie made up her mind. She was going to beat this son of a bitch at his own damn game.

It was nearing night fall when the buses were finally ready to take off. The police still surrounded the camp grounds like ants to a speck of food.

Haru and the rest of the group stood lined near the buses with the rest of the student body.

All around the students were chatting endlessly, some about the missing girl and some just about how they wanted to 'get the hell out of this place.'

Everyone was talking except Haru and his group of friends.

Julia was still clinging to Let looking like she was in some kind of daze, Let held his girlfriend and would whisper every so often words of comfort, Reina had decided to stay silent since she wasn't all that familiar with Elie or any of Musica's friends, and Musica stood holding Reina's hand but looking toward his best friend, uneasily. Haru stood staring into the horizon with a look that matched much of Julia's except one thing; in his eyes was a strong aura of determination and fury. This last part is what was troubling Musica.

"Musica," Haru said suddenly, "I need to go to the bathroom-"

"How am I supposed to help with that?" Musica said hoping to get a smile in return, and he did, though it was just a small one.

"What I'm saying is, there's one in the bus so when they start filing you guys in don't worry about where I am. I think it's a big one, if you know what I mean." Haru said and smiled as he did so.

Musica was happy to see his friend's smile again and agreed to let the people calling roll know where Haru was.

So Haru went on his way, except he wasn't going to the bathroom.

The note that Haru had found reminded him of the conversation that had come after it.

He had been telling Elie that saying only Santa chuckles was like saying only ghosts yell 'boo.'

"Speaking of ghosts," Haru had said, "there's this old abandoned cabin not too far from our camp site. They say it's haunted."

Then he and Elie had proceeded into a debate on whether or not ghosts liked houses or mansions better but that part wasn't important.

"I can't believe nobodies looked there yet." Haru muttered to himself as he made his way through the forest in search of the abandoned house.

He was sure Elie would be there and if she wasn't...well he didn't know what he'd do.

It was nearing nightfall when Elie finally heard a door open outside of her 'prison' room.

She could feel her heartbeat pick up pace but told herself to remain calm.

_If I lose my cool I'm dead._

Elie waited anxiously has she heard footsteps approaching and knew the time had come. She would either have to fight to escape or die.

_You can do this._

Elie heard a click and then the door was swung open.

An instant rush of cool air swept into the room and Elie was thankful for some relief of the heat she had been feeling all day.

"Oh my, it's much hotter in here than I expected," Lucia stood at the entryway of the door with a wide grin, exposing his pearly teeth, "I hope you'll forgive me, the A.C. doesn't work in here."

Elie didn't say anything and looked past Lucia to see a living room and a kitchen and...suddenly Lucia slammed the door shut.

"I like things a bit hotter though, don't you?" Lucia asked with the same grin as before. Elie held back a shiver (despite the temperature of this God-forsaken room).

"What do you want." Elie spat out feeling fear being replaced with anger.

"Didn't you get my note?" Lucia asked with mock hurt, "I told you I'd find you. I told you, you'd be _mine_."

Elie's fierce gaze never faltered, "Well I'm not, nor will I ever be."

Lucia's smile diminished into a frown, "What? I'm not good enough? You'd rather be _his_. I saw you two last night. You were all over him yet you can't stand to be touched by me? What about the night we met? Did that mean nothing to you?"

Elie suddenly remembered that first night she saw Lucia and felt a deep sinking feeling.

Good God, _she_ had done this.

"Lucia," Elie said, keeping her firm tone, "I was drunk, absolutely _smashed_. And we didn't do anything anyway."

Lucia bared his teeth again except this time it was in a deep scowl, "What are you talking about? You were laughing at my jokes and were all over me. You can't blame that on alcohol."

"Yes I can," Elie said trying to keep calm, "I don't even remember half of that night. Lucia I never meant to lead you on. Please believe me."

Lucia face was still twisted into an angry frown when Elie spoke again, "Lucia, please. I never meant to hurt you or whatever but please, let me go. I won't tell anybody, just please..." Elie trailed off and tried to contain the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

Lucia looked down at her with the same disgusting grin as before, "You can say whatever you like but you broke my heart Elie and _nobody_ breaks my heart. As far as telling people, I'm not worried about that in the least. After all the dead don't talk, now do they?"

Elie looked up at Lucia in horror and let out a cry as he flung himself at her.

Tears ran down Elie's face and blurred her vision as Lucia pinned her to the ground. She was muttering "please" and "stop" but to no avail.

Lucia was kissing her neck and Elie shut her eyes tightly and tried to picture something other than this horrible, stifling room.

Elie found herself thinking of the night prior to this and...

_Haru._

How his lips had felt so incredible against her skin, how she had felt so safe in his arms and how much she loved him and...

_He loves me, he loves me too._

Suddenly Elie could feel strength returning to her as her tears ceased. "No," she whispered as Lucia continued to move his hands going lower..."NO!" Elie screamed and with as much force as she could muster she knead Lucia in the crotch.

Lucia howled in pain as Elie sprang to her feet and made a dash for the door.

Elie swung the door open and felt some relief at the cool air hitting her but had no time to enjoy it.

Elie went for the front door, flung it open and ran out into the night air as fast as her legs could carry her.

In the background Elie could hear Lucia screaming at her but she continued to run.

The stars were out now and Elie remembered the lake.

_Just think of the lake, Haru and the lake._

Everything around Elie blurred as she continued to run until an unfortunate event occurred.

Elie had failed to see a root sticking out of the ground and fell over hitting her knee on a nearby rock.

Elie let out a small cry out of shock and pain.

_Get up! For God's sake get up!_

Elie tried to stand but shakily fell again.

When she looked at her knee it had a deep and open gash, already beginning to spill out blood.

Suddenly Elie heard fast approaching footsteps and knew Lucia had come after her.

_Dammit get the hell out of here!_

Elie stood up again but it was too late.

Lucia tackled her to the ground and Elie could feel that same damn rock ripping into her side. She let out another cry of pain and Lucia grabbed her throat.

"You stupid bitch!" He screeched and Elie was desperately trying to push him off of her.

Lucia continued to choke Elie and just when she was feeling herself lose consciousness a voice broke through the darkness.

"Get the hell off her!"

Lucia barely had time to look up before he was thrown off Elie and onto the ground courtesy of Haru.

Elie coughed trying to get back the much needed air that she had been deprived of as Haru repeatedly punched Lucia in the face.

Lucia kicked Haru in the gut and threw him off onto the ground.

Lucia socked Haru in the face to which the silver haired boy responded with a punch of his own, to the side of Lucia's face.

Elie watched in horror as the two battled it out and saw Lucia pull out a knife.

"Fucking bastard." Lucia muttered and went to plunge the knife into Haru's neck but was stopped by Haru's hand.

Elie knew it was only a matter of time before Haru's grip weakened and Lucia succeeded in stabbing him.

She had to think of something, _fast_.

**AN: Dun, dun, dunnnn:) Well that concludes this chapter and the next one is the finale! I was very pleased to see the positive feedback that I received on the previous chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed this one too:) Thank you for everyone who reads and to everyone that reviews:))**


	13. In the End

**AN: So this is it everyone...enjoy!**

_Lucia socked Haru in the face to which the silver haired boy responded with a punch of his own, to the side of Lucia's face._

_Elie watched in horror as the two battled it out and saw Lucia pull out a knife._

_"Fucking bastard." Lucia muttered and went to plunge the knife into Haru's neck but was stopped by Haru's hand._

_Elie knew it was only a matter of time before Haru's grip weakened and Lucia succeeded in stabbing him._

_She had to think of something, __**fast.**_

Elie looked around the forest floor, frantically searching for something that she could use to her advantage.

Suddenly Elie's eye caught the rock that had split open her knee.

"Damn you!" Lucia screeched pressing further on the knife, "I'll cut your throat, then we'll see who Elie loves!"

Haru's hands were shaking from trying to hold Lucia back, this guy was strong.

"It doesn't matter what you do," Haru said between shaken breaths, "Elie will never love you."

Lucia's eyes lit up like flames as he put all his strength into the knife.

"Get off him you freak!" Elie screamed and before Lucia could even turn his head, it was being hit with a very heavy rock.

Haru took this opportunity and knead Lucia in the groin.

The blonde teen fell off Haru and rolled down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill that the two boys had been battling it out on, there was a river.

Lucia's unconscious body rolled straight into the rushing water.

"Oh crap," Haru breathed and took off towards the water.

"Haru!" Elie screamed but the silver haired boy was already jumping into the river.

Elie ran after him, she knew how strong these currents could be.

Haru swam towards Lucia and grabbed a hold of him.

"Haru hurry! Get back to shore before you get pulled to far!" Elie cried out.

Haru was stroking back and had almost made it to shore when he felt an incredible force pull him down.

"Haru! No!" Elie screamed as she saw a now conscious Lucia pull her best friend into the water.

"I don't need your help! Hero boy!" Lucia shouted as he continued to push Haru down.

Haru struggled frantically, trying to loosen Lucia's grip when suddenly a strong current caused Lucia to be pushed under the moving water.

Haru took this moment to rise up for air.

Haru came up gasping, while Lucia still tried to pull him down.

Elie ran after the two boys as they were pulled further downstream until they reached...

"The waterfall! Haru!"

Haru could barely see the upcoming plunge between the constant water in his face but heard Elie clearly.

"Lucia we have-" Haru couldn't even get out his sentence before Lucia pushed him down again.

"Stop!" Elie screamed, "Lucia please!"

Lucia continued to push Haru down while Elie tried to think of some way to get to them.

Tears ran down Elie's eyes as she began to panic..how was she supposed to get to Haru?

Then Suddenly she saw it.

Right before the plunge there was an outstretched branch from a tree. The branch hung just above the water and was right were Lucia and Haru were headed. The branch seemed sturdy enough, but there was no time to speculate.

Elie ran toward the branch and quickly got on top of it. She saw Haru come up again and screamed, "Haru! Grab my hand!"  
Haru struggled to keep Lucia off him while he reached for Elie's hand.  
Once Elie had gotten a hold of Haru's hand she held on with all her strength.  
Lucia grabbed onto Haru, not wanting to go down the waterfall himself but the added weight was causing Elie's grip to loosen.

"Hold on!" Elie cried.  
Suddenly sirens were heard and Elie saw flashlights approaching.

"Help!" Elie screamed, "We're over here! Help us!"  
Elie could see three very large men approaching her and she grabbed onto Haru tighter.  
"Help is coming, just hold on!" Elie yelled.

Lucia knew what this meant.  
Yes, the men would rescue them but they would also arrest him. He'd be thrown in prison for attempted murder...no. There was only one way out of prison, but he wouldn't go that path alone.

"You're coming with me you bastard!" Lucia screamed and began to choke Haru.

Haru, who was using both hands to hold onto Elie, was defenseless.

"No Lucia! Stop! Stop it!" Elie screamed while Haru attempted to wiggle Lucia off him, but to no avail.

"Haru hold on! Help! Help!" Elie was screaming frantically now as the three large men began to pick up pace.

Haru used all his might to knock his head into Lucia's. The impact caused Lucia's grip to falter and Haru used this opportunity to shake Lucia off him.

Elie watched in horror as Lucia fell down the waterfall screaming.  
Finally the three men came up to the branch, telling Elie to keep her grip. With caution, Elie and Haru were pulled back to safety.

"Elie..." Haru said gasping and before he could say anymore, Elie had wrapped her arms him.

"I thought you were going to..." Elie began but broke out in sobs, Haru pulled her closer while stroking her hair.

The two sat in each others arms.

The sheriff walked up to the teens, shaking his head.

"That has got to be one of the bravest things I've ever seen a young girl do," The sheriff smiled at

Elie and then turned to Haru, "And you didn't do what I said, did you?"

Haru looked the sheriff in the eye and said, "No sir, I didn't."

The sheriff broke out in a smile,"Well thank God for rebellious teenagers."

Elie and Haru spent some time in the hospital after their fight for survival.

Haru asked the sheriff how the rescue team had known were they where and the sheriff explained that screams were heard.

Elie was both relived and saddened to know that the plunge down the waterfall had killed Lucia.  
She had never wanted anyone to die but now she at least knew that it was all over.

After the school trip everyone spent some time regrouping and figuring out what to do next.

Elie spent a considerable amount of time talking things over with Julia and Haru had done the same with Musica and Let.

All of our favorite friends decided that moving on was the best and only option.

"So are you guys, like, a couple now?" Julia and Elie were sitting in Julia's room eating chocolate ice cream with green face masks.

Julia had insisted that her and Elie have a recreational night and given all that had happened Elie couldn't argue with relaxing.  
Elie considered Julia's question for a moment a responded with a simple shrug.  
"What?" Julia exclaimed with wide eyes, "How can you not know?"

"I dunno," Elie replied taking in another spoonful of ice cream, "We haven't really talked about that. We haven't really talked at all..."

Julia rubbed her temples in exasperation.

"Elie," Julia started, "you both almost _died,_ Haru risked his life to save you and then you did the same for him. I mean shouldn't that make you _something_? And, not to mention, you did make out quite passionately." Julia wriggled her eyebrows at this and Elie immediately turned a deep crimson.

"Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have told you that!" Elie said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh please," Julia said stuffing more chocolate ice cream in her mouth, "you had to tell me, we're besties, right? And besides, I told you when me and Let first had sex."

"We didn't have sex!" Elie screeched nearly turning purple.

Julia rolled her eyes, "Oh calm down, I never said you did. So you guys really haven't talked at all?"

"Well," Elie said picking at the fabric on her silky robe, "not really. I mean a little at the hospital and of course at graduation and stuff but then when we all went to celebrate that night with our families, it was the last I talked to him."

"Elie!" Julia screeched, "It's been a whole week since graduation night!"  
"I know..." Elie said looking down.

"Well," Julia tried again, trying to keep her cool, "What did you guys talk about on graduation? Or at the hospital?"

"Nothing really," Elie replied, "I mean nothing that had to do with that night at the lake or anything that happened with Lucia. I think we both just have needed some time to think things over, I mean it was a lot to go through." At this Elie looked down to her freshly painted toes.

Julia scooted closer to Elie and hugged her, "I'm sorry El, I know it's difficult. But don't you think you'd both feel so much better if you talked things out? I know you love him."

Elie looked to Julia with warm tears in her eyes, "I do, and he said he loves me too." Elie smiled at this.  
"Then talk to him," Julia said with a little nudge, "Lord knows you always talked to him about everything before all this, so it shouldn't change, right?"

Elie nodded wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"Don't worry," Julia said, "it'll all turn out great, you'll see."

The following night Julia invited everyone to her house in celebration of graduating, and of course because her parents were out of town.

Julia and Reina sat on Julia's bed watching Pride and Prejudice while Elie slipped on her best pair of boyfriend shorts and a white tank top over her pink bikini.

"Damn Elie! You look _**hot**_!" Julia said with a low whistle. She herself was wearing a pair of green VS Pink booty shorts and a blue bikini.

"Are you sure about this guys? I mean what if-"

"Oh c'mon Elie! You've already poured out your souls to each other, this is nothing." Reina said moving her pony tail to the side, she was wearing her favorite red bikini.

Elie sighed and nodded, "You're right. I'm just going to go up and talk to him. Tell him that I want us to...to...to be a..." Elie suddenly looked incredibly nervous (and nauseous Julia noted).

"A couple Elie. A couple." Reina finished, speaking slowly.

"Y-yeah of course. A cou-couple." Elie said with a little nervous laugh.  
Reina rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, you _have_ to work on that confidence thing."

Suddenly the door downstairs opened and the sound of three very familiar boys filled the house.  
"C'mon hon, you can do this." Julia said taking Elie's hand.

Elie took a big gulp and headed downstairs.

When everyone had exchanged hellos (Haru and Elie's being noticeably awkward) all of the newly graduated teens decided to jump into Julia's pool.

There, a number of games commenced.

But the one that caused the biggest stir was Marco Polo.

It started like every other game of Marco Polo, everyone taking turns shouting, "Marco!" and of course "Polo!"

Musica had been it and after much effort, had finally caught Haru.

"Ha!" Musica shouted splashing around, "I've made you Polo!"

"No," Julia said cutting in, "you've made him Marco."

Musica raised his brow, "No, he's Polo. We're the Marcos."

"No," Julia's voice was rising, "We're the Polos and he's the Marco."

"No, he's Polo, that's why we shout Polo to him. And he shouts Marco to us because we're the Marcos."

"No, he's Marco because he shouts his name and we shout ours which is _Polo_."  
"He's Polo."

"He's Marco."

"He's Polo!" Musica shouted.

"HE'S MARCO!" Julia shouted even louder, challenging Musica.

"C'mon guys it doesn't really matter," Elie said, attempting to bring peace, "Haru's it, lets just go with that."

"Whatever." The two teens said in unison and the game began.

So off they went shouting "Marco!" and "Polo!" until Haru finally began closing in on someone.  
He could tell from the giggles that this someone was Elie.

So Haru splashed after Elie until finally he grabbed her.

"Ha!" Haru said opening his eyes, "Gotcha!"

Elie squeaked laughing, "You can't open your eyes! Cheater!"

"How dare you!" Haru said in mock outrage and began to tickle Elie relentlessly until he accidentally placed his hand on one of Elie's round...womanly objects.

"Haru..." Elie was about to make a snippy comment but suddenly felt a force pulling her in, closer to Haru's lips. She wasn't even sure how it had happened, only that the desire to claim Haru's lips was too strong to ignore.

Since Elie had made no movement Haru kept his hand were it was and was about to go in for a kiss when...

"Good Lord! Get a room!" Musica shouted.

The two snapped out of their trance and suddenly became painfully aware that all eyes were on them.

Haru quickly removed his hand from...well were it had been and Elie turned red as a tomato.

"All right!" Julia said clapping and Reina added a whistle, "Now it's a game!"

After the game both Haru and Elie avoided each other as much as possible while everyone else watched the horrifyingly awkward display that was: Haru and Elie.

Once the sun had gone down, everyone headed inside Julia's living room to watch Paranormal Activity.

The seating arrangements were placed so that Haru and Elie were forced to sit on the same couch, since all the other chairs had been taken.

Julia would look over at the should-be-couple every so often to find Elie staring at Haru or Haru staring at Elie and both quickly turning away when the other looked.

Julia thought this real life awkward scenario to be much more horrifying than any horror movie could hope to be.

Finally when the movie had ended and everyone was leaving Julia pulled Elie aside.

"Elie," Julia whispered not wanting Haru to over hear, "What are you doing? You've had all day to talk to Haru!"

"Well its been a little difficult..." Elie whispered trying to think of an excuse but found none.

"You're getting a ride home with him." Julia said with somewhat of an evil smirk.

"What?" Elie squeaked in a high whisper, "Julia, can't _you_ give me a ride? Maybe today wasn't the best day for talks. I'm sure tomorrow-"

Before Elie could finish Julia had cut in shouting, "Hey Haru! Elie needs a ride home!"  
Elie could feel her stomach do a million flips.  
"I can take her, c'mon Elie!" Haru said, trying to hide his own awkward aura.

"Julia..." Elie whined but was pushed out the front door.

"Bye guys!" Julia shouted smiling and closed her door.

Elie walked with Haru to his car.

Once they were in Elie thanked the heavens at Haru's inability to not listen to music while driving.

As the car went along Guns and Roses blasted out Sweet Child o' Mine.

Even with the music so loud that talking wasn't expected, Elie could still feel the awkward tension that had been there all day.

Finally the two reached Elie's house and Haru turned down the music.

"Look Elie..." He began and struggled to find the words that needed to come out.

"You wanna come inside?" Elie asked, although she wished nothing more for this whole awkward day to end, she also knew that the two of them needed to talk.

"Sure." Haru said with a smile that told Elie he felt the same way.

The two made it inside and Elie found that she had one new message on her phone's answering machine.  
Once Elie had listened to it she pressed delete.

"Who was it?" Haru asked once they were in Elie's room.

"Oh just Jed," Elie replied plopping down on her bed, "He called to let me know he's staying over at his girlfriend's house."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Haru?" Elie pried after a long (and painful) pause.

"Yeah?" Haru said sitting down next to her.

"We need to talk, about...well everything."

Haru nodded his head, "Yeah, I know. You go first."

Elie took in a breath and let it out, then began talking so fast that Haru could barely keep up, "So I know we told each other how we felt but we haven't really talked about it since the night we said it and that same night I was kidnapped and then you saved me and then I saved you and Lucia died and a lot of things happened and it's been really emotional and I just..." Elie paused taking another breath, it was now or never, "And I just need to know, do you still love me?"

Haru blinked trying to take in everything that Elie had just said.

Elie could feel her heart pounding...Haru wasn't answering...oh God why wasn't he saying anything?

"Oh my God you don't," Elie breathed feeling her heart shatter, "I-I mean I understand I just I wanted...I wanted us to-umph"

Elie was cut off by Haru's lips being pressed to her own.

Elie felt all her worries melt away and grabbed Haru's shirt, pulling him towards her more.

Haru's tongue poked out and traced Elie's lips, asking for entrance to which Elie granted by opening her own mouth.

Their tongues intertwined and before Elie even knew what was happening she was nibbling on Haru's lower lip until finally the two broke apart for air.

"Of course I still love you," Haru whispered huskily, giving Elie shivers, "do you still love me?"  
Elie smiled, nodding her head, "Of course I love you."

And then they were wrapped in each other again.

Haru pushed Elie so her back was against the mattress as he claimed her lips once again.

Elie felt a fire building inside as Haru's lips traced her chin, then her collarbone, nibbling on the skin there.

Elie's hands went down Haru's torso and the two broke their kiss for only a moment as Haru's shirt went onto the floor.

Elie gave a small moan as Haru's hands found their way to her breasts.

Suddenly Elie began giggling and Haru looked up at her confused.

"What? Are your boobs ticklish or something?" Haru asked which only made Elie's giggles turn to laughter.

"No," she said as her laughter began to die down a little, "it's just, I remembered what happened. You know, at Julia's house."

Haru suddenly recalled their incident in the pool and began to laugh himself.

"Well," Haru said finally getting over his laughter and began to trace his hand back to where it had been, "now we really _do_ have a room."

Elie nodded with a smile and the two picked up where they had left off.

As things became more passionate, Elie found that the only articles of clothing that remained between the two was her bikini and Haru's swim trunks.

Haru's hands traced along Elie's inner thighs until...

Elie gasped and soon found that her and Haru were completely naked.

"Haru," Elie said feeling nervous, "I've never...you'll be my first."

Haru smiled and gave Elie a small kiss on the lips, "And you're mine. Do you trust me?"

Elie smiled, all feeling of nervousness leaving and said, "I always trust you."  
And the two found that trust could be one of the most beautiful things of all.

_5 years later..._

Elie sat beside an open balcony, sipping on her morning coffee.

The past month had been so stressful but it all had been worth it.

She took in a deep sigh as she looked out at the ocean that stretched before her.

Things were so perfect, Julia would love this place.

Elie snickered thinking of her best girlfriend.

She had called Elie the same day Elie had arrived at this amazing resort (with her true love in tow of course) and had been crying.

Though at first Elie was alarmed, she quickly became relieved when Julia had explained that she was crying those fable tears of joy.

"He proposed El! Can you believe it?" Elie had congratulated Julia, after all it was about time her and Let were engaged.

Why, Elie herself had just taken the plunge, and couldn't have been happier about it.

Now there was only one thing left to completely fulfill her life.

"Whatcha doing?" Elie turned to see her smiling (and brand new, it might be added) husband standing with only his boxers on.

"Just relaxing," Elie said with a sigh, "Isn't that what you're supposed to do on a honeymoon?"  
Haru gave a devilish smirk and without warning scooped Elie up and tossed her onto the master bed.

Soon he was on top of her trailing kisses all over her and undoing her robe.

"No," He said at last, "this is what you're supposed to do."  
Elie smiled as Haru claimed her mouth.

The two continued their antics until Elie broke the kiss.

"Haru?" She said putting on her best cute face.

"I know what that look means," Haru said smiling, "What do you want? Please nothing too expensive..."

"It's not something you can buy." Elie said smirking and Haru looked to her confused.  
"What is it?" Haru asked curiously.

"What do you think of a baby?" Elie asked smiling and Haru laughed.

"I think that's a wonderful idea..." and Haru began trailing kisses again until...

"What about twins?" Haru looked to Elie with concern but finally broke into a smile.

"Well if you want babies," Haru said pulling Elie's robe down, "we better get to the baby making."

"Well if it must be done." Elie said smiling and the two made love the way only two who were truly in love could.

When it was over they lay next to each other, foreheads pressed together.

"Haru?" Elie asked.

"Hm?" Haru replied and Elie crawled on top of him.

"I love you." She said and kissed his lips.  
"I love you too." Haru said and what followed...well lets just say, it resulted in twins.

**THE END.**  
**-**  
**AN: OMG I'm finally done with my first fanfic! I hope everyone enjoyed this last chapter and how things ended. Thank you to everyone who stuck by me during this fanfic and all who have read my story and a special thanks to those that reviewed:) I appreciate all of your support**! **Oh and I got the twin idea from Feedmemore, I hope you liked it!:) Thanks everyone!**  
**-Elselbellkell**


End file.
